Cocoa
by Alessia Heartilly
Summary: Gli parve semplicemente perfetto che il sapore della sua conquista fosse quello della sua bocca.


**_Nota dell'autrice_**: questa fanfiction è una lemon (c'ho preso gusto X°D!), e come tale contiene scene erotiche più o meno esplicite (ma no?). Se la cosa vi infastidisce, per favore non leggete questa storia, che non mi va di sconvolgervi :  
Se leggete comunque e rimanete sconvolti, non rompete a me, eh XD

**COCOA**

Mmmmh, estate.

Libertà.

Mare, sole, vacanze, starsene tranquillo con i suoi amici -con lei- a fare quello che gli andava di fare.

Erano giorni che non usciva dal suo ufficio, preso com'era dalle montagne di lavoro che gli esami dei nuovi cadetti portavano. Hyne, non credeva che diventare un Seed potesse significare costringere qualcuno a una mole così esagerata di scartoffie e documenti vari. Se anche quando lui era diventato Seed le cose stavano così, doveva scoprire chi aveva sbrigato le sue pratiche e offrire almeno da bere alla persona che aveva sopportato tutto quello e gli aveva permesso di essere nella posizione in cui si trovava ora.

Ma ora doveva eliminare la parola 'Garden' dal suo vocabolario e raggiungere gli amici che erano partiti una settimana prima e che non vedeva da tanto, troppo tempo, sempre chiuso com'era stato in quell'ufficio piccolo e troppo caldo, o nella sua stanza a cercare di dormire almeno qualche ora. Forse cominciava ad addolcirsi un po' troppo; sentiva la loro mancanza, aveva voglia di vederli, delle chiacchiere rilassanti che facevano la sera, di mangiare insieme a tutti loro tra gli scherzi di Irvine e le arrabbiature finte di Zell, e le prediche ironiche di Quistis...aveva persino voglia di sentire la canzoncina con cui Selphie li tormentava ogni volta che prendevano un treno.

E aveva voglia di vedere lei. La streghina che lo aveva incantato e da cui era stato costretto a stare lontano nelle ultime settimane. Aveva voglia di baciarla e di fare l'amore con lei, di abbracciarla e di coccolarsela, e di recuperare tutto il tempo che quegli stupidi documenti inutili gli avevano fatto perdere. E di rimediare alle notti che aveva dovuto passare da sola, al giorno in cui le aveva detto che era meglio non rimanesse in camera ad aspettarlo, perché sarebbe tornato troppo tardi anche solo per accorgersi che lei era lì, privandola anche del conforto di dormirgli almeno accanto.

Pensare che dopo quel periodo massacrante di lavoro avrebbe potuto vederla di nuovo e stare con lei era stata l'unica cosa che gli aveva permesso di non mandare Cid al diavolo e di tenerselo buono per evitare di dover anche rinunciare a quelle due, tre settimane che riusciva ad ottenere per staccare un pochino la spina da quella routine noiosa e sempre così incessantemente frenetica allo stesso tempo. Lei era stata la prima immagine del mattino, illuminata dalla luce sfocata dell'alba, e l'ultima della sera -anche se avrebbe dovuto dire della notte fonda, che lo cullava nel sonno con la promessa di tornare presto al suo fianco. Il suo viso l'aveva accompagnato nelle lunghe ore di lavoro, rinchiuso in quello stanzino che gli faceva da ufficio mentre fuori il sole batteva forte e il mare diventava un invitante refrigerio al caldo soffocante della zona di Balamb. Gli bastava, spesso, gettare uno sguardo fuori dalla finestra, nel mare blu che riusciva a vedere, per vederla apparire agli occhi della sua mente: il suo viso bianco, i capelli neri e lunghi sciolti sulle spalle -anche se lui li preferiva raccolti, per liberarli lui stesso e osservarli scendere sulla sua schiena-, le labbra rosse e piene e quegli occhi color del cioccolato che lo avevano ammaliato e fatto cadere nella sua rete.

Era strano come lui riuscisse a ricordare Rinoa soprattutto grazie ai colori che la distinguevano. Il bianco della sua pelle, che lui adorava osservare inondato dalla luce della luna, quando la sua streghina sembrava davvero avvolta da un'aura di magia d'amore. Il nero dai riflessi blu dei suoi capelli, che era meraviglioso guardare quando erano sparsi sul suo cuscino a incorniciare il suo viso inondato di piacere e di desiderio. Il rosso delle sue labbra e delle sue guance, che lui trovava estremamente seducente quando contrastava con il bianco delle loro lenzuola. E infine, quel colore indefinibile dei suoi occhi, lo stesso che illuminava appena, in ciocche naturalmente più chiare, i suoi capelli d'ebano; quel castano che si perdeva in striature a volte più scure, quasi nere, e a volte più chiare, quasi rossastre, quasi striature di luce che le regalavano i raggi del sole o le lacrime...un colore che non aveva mai visto in nessun altro -non che si preoccupasse di guardare il colore degli occhi delle persone che incontrava...ma il suo colore, così unico, così irripetibile, così **_di Rinoa_** lo aveva affascinato fino da quella prima sera, in cui lei aveva chiesto un ballo e trovato il cavaliere inviatole dal destino. L'aveva sentita chiedere, allora, se voleva ballare solo con le ragazze che gli piacevano; se il suo piccolo gioco ipnotico aveva funzionato. Non gli piaceva, allora, ma quegli occhi erano così affascinanti che lui non poteva non perdersi in quelle iridi che non riusciva a definire, solo a paragonare a qualcosa che non era mai abbastanza appropriato...cioccolato.

Quando l'aveva rivista a Timber, aveva deciso che quegli occhi castani striati di nero e di quel colore rossiccio e meraviglioso, erano simili al cioccolato. Potevano prendere tutte le sfumature possibili, divenire scuri di desiderio come il cioccolato fondente, chiari di gioia come quello al latte, luminosi di magia come quello bianco. Potevano cambiare a seconda dell'umore della loro meravigliosa padrona, a seconda delle sue emozioni e dei suoi desideri. Potevano cambiare anche a seconda delle sensazioni fisiche che lui sapeva provocarle; più passava il tempo e più pensava che l'unica cosa a cui potevano essere lontanamente paragonati gli occhi di Rinoa era proprio il cioccolato.

Mmmmh...ora che ci pensava, lui adorava il cioccolato, in qualsiasi sua forma.

E Rinoa aveva anche quel sapore dolce di cui non si stancava mai, che non poteva mai, secondo lui, diventare in qualche modo stomachevole. Aveva pensato spesso a cosa potesse assomigliare quella dolcezza che sprigionava il suo piacere, ma non era mai riuscito a trovare qualcosa che si potesse almeno avvicinare alla sensazione che lei gli lasciava sulla lingua quando lui beveva i suoi orgasmi. Sapeva semplicemente di Rinoa.

Così come i suoi occhi avevano un colore unico e irripetibile che poteva essere solo su di lei, così anche il suo corpo era dolce in maniera unica e in grado di intossicarlo con il suo sapore e il suo aroma naturale come nient'altro poteva fare. Avrebbe potuto berla fino a sentirsi ubriaco di lei -fino a prosciugarla, fino all'infinito.

Per fortuna il suo treno stava già entrando nella stazione di Deling City...non credeva che quei pensieri avrebbero portato a qualcosa di buono, tutt'altro. Già si sentiva un po' troppo su di giri, la voglia di vederla lo stava agitando e si sentiva emozionato come un adolescente al suo primo appuntamento. E anche se loro due avevano sempre avuto molto più che una storiella da ragazzini, probabilmente con tutto quello che avevano dovuto superare passare qualche giorno da semplici adolescenti sarebbe stato come una boccata d'aria fresca. Che fosse per quello che i suoi amici avevano scelto Deling City per le loro vacanze? Nulla di troppo tranquillo né troppo caotico, l'ideale per vivere almeno durante l'estate una vita normale, senza nulla che sarebbe stato più appropriato nella vita di un adulto.

La città non era cambiata per nulla; una stazione trafficata, gli autobus che andavano avanti e indietro nelle vie piene di turisti, lo stesso gestore all'hotel che gli infilò le chiavi in mano informandolo che i suoi amici erano andati al mare, quel giorno. Squall inarcò un sopracciglio, stupito che quell'uomo ricordasse chi era e che i suoi amici non fossero rimasti ad aspettarlo. Ad ogni modo non poteva andare subito da loro; doveva dormire, prima, e soprattutto farsi una doccia per allentare la tensione che quel viaggio pieno di immagini di Rinoa, alcune delle quali non proprio caste, gli avevano messo addosso.

Entrando nella stanza, si rese immediatamente conto che era quella dove dormiva anche lei. Qualche vestito era gettato con noncuranza su una sedia nell'angolo, gli oggetti che conosceva bene sistemati sul cassettone, di fronte allo specchio -gli parve quasi di vederla, seduta davanti allo specchio, come se fossero ancora al Garden, mentre si spazzolava i capelli e lo osservava attraverso il suo riflesso, i semplici gesti quotidiani che sapevano sedurlo come la prima volta. C'era qualcosa nell'osservarla pettinarsi che lo affascinava più di ogni altra cosa. Per il modo in cui la spazzola scivolava nella sua chioma d'ebano, per il modo in cui la rendeva morbida e lucente, per il modo in cui lei si muoveva con lentezza lasciandosi osservare da lui con piacere. Forse era anche il modo in cui i suoi capelli ricadevano leggeri, scivolando tra le setole, sulla schiena che lui adorava, quella curva sensuale che amava guardare e accarezzare.

E poi lei posava la spazzola, si gettava i capelli all'indietro, si alzava e sfilava la vestaglia che copriva i colori lucenti in cui si avvolgeva la notte, e si infilava nel letto, accanto a lui, gli si avvicinava facendo le fusa come una gattina, sfiorando i suoi muscoli indolenziti dagli allenamenti e tesi per il lavoro con la sua sinuosità, con quegli occhi color cioccolato che scavavano nei suoi bruciandosi la strada verso la sua eccitazione, mentre la sua bocca si avvicinava in maniera orribilmente lenta alle sue labbra, come a prolungare il momento in cui gli avrebbe succhiato via ogni inibizione che lo tratteneva dal soddisfare il suo desiderio immediatamente; e poi saliva piano sopra di lui, strusciandosi lenta e dandogli un piacere languido e sottile che più di una volta l'aveva lasciato ad ansimare un singhiozzo pregno di bisogno.

Lei sapeva risvegliarlo fino a farlo piangere di eccitazione.

E poi veniva il piacere di lei, pieno, caldo, bianco e incredibilmente dolce, incredibilmente sensuale, in grado di farlo impazzire di desiderio più di qualsiasi altro gesto di lei. Quei gemiti rochi e affrettati, quelle mani che si infilavano tra i suoi capelli con forza, quel bacino che poteva muovere a suo piacimento contro di sé, quella schiena così adorata che si arcuava nell'estasi dei sensi, e quella voce che cercava, nonostante l'orgasmo più potente, di cantargli di nuovo la sua seduzione di sospiri quando lui risaliva lungo il suo corpo lucido di lussuria per scivolare dentro di lei con un rantolio di piacere.

Scosse la testa, non era il momento di avere quelle fantasie...non ora che era solo ed era abbastanza stanco da riuscire a dormire per ore. Si infilò sotto la doccia, godendosi l'acqua calda che gli scorreva addosso e rilassava i muscoli indolenziti dalle ore di treno, e scacciava la stanchezza che gli avrebbe impedito di dormire, poco dopo. Già il getto sembrava appesantirgli le palpebre, quando decise di sciacquarsi e asciugarsi velocemente e crollare nel letto ancora prima di aprire la sua valigia per mettersi addosso della biancheria pulita.

Si gettò in mezzo al letto, aspirando forte il profumo di Rinoa che lo impregnava, sorridendo come un bambino alla sensazione di essere in qualche modo tornato a casa, pur essendo lontano migliaia di chilometri dal luogo che era solito considerare 'casa'. Possibile che gli bastasse il profumo di Rinoa per sentirsi a suo agio?

Cullato dalla sensazione di sollievo che lo pervadeva, si lasciò cadere in un sonno profondo.

* * *

Era una sensazione estremamente piacevole, anche se non avrebbe saputo dire con certezza da dove arrivasse. 

La sentiva ovunque, mentre gli si irradiava dentro dal petto nel resto del corpo, percorrendo lentamente i suoi centri nervosi per rilassarlo mentre sembrava volerlo risvegliare dal sonno di cui aveva così bisogno. Vinto finalmente da quel piacere vagamente sensuale che si faceva strada dentro di lui rendendosi sempre più intenso, aprì appena gli occhi ancora annebbiati dalla stanchezza per incontrare una chioma corvina dai riflessi blu, ferma sul suo petto.

"R-Rinoa...?", mormorò con la voce impastata dal sonno. Lei si scostò i capelli dal viso con una mano, per alzare gli occhi a dargli il suo saluto malizioso mentre la sua bocca rimaneva schiusa in baci umidi sul suo petto, e l'altra mano vagava sul suo corpo nel tentativo di scuoterlo dagli ultimi torpori del sonno. Rispose con un sorriso di cui non era del tutto cosciente al luccichio di quegli occhi che l'avevano inseguito così a lungo, in quei giorni trascorsi lontani; e poi si rilassò di nuovo a quei baci con cui lei aveva deciso di accoglierlo...anche se era difficile rilassarsi mentre lei lo sfiorava appena con il suo corpo lasciando scorrere la lingua intorno ai suoi capezzoli. La sentì salire sopra di lui con una lentezza che gli parve esasperante, stringergli i fianchi con le gambe e lasciarsi premere contro di lui fino ad essere a pochi millimetri dalla sua bocca.

"Benvenuto...", mormorò, mentre lui annullava lo spazio irritante che c'era tra loro attirandola a sé per un bacio. Aveva così bisogno di lei; si rendeva conto di quanto gli fosse mancata, in quel periodo così frenetico? Mugolò il suo saluto contro le labbra di lei, mentre le sue mani la accarezzavano dai fianchi risalendo lungo la linea della schiena che lui cercava, come sempre, in un dito che scorreva seguendo la sua spina dorsale. Quella curva così seducente che gli rimaneva sempre nascosta in momenti come quelli -quella curva che pure era tra le parti più eccitanti del corpo di Rinoa...

Si riscosse quando lei si separò da lui così all'improvviso da fargli credere che ci fosse qualcosa che non andava; e tutto accadde così velocemente che quasi non ebbe il tempo di rendersi conto di cosa fosse successo prima che lei tornasse a baciarlo premendosi contro di lui. Hyne, non si era nemmeno accorto che aveva addosso qualcosa -anche se non capiva se fosse un costume da bagno o qualcosa che aveva indossato per quell'occasione...in ogni caso, aveva fatto parecchio in fretta a toglierlo, segno che il bisogno che attanagliava lui aleggiava anche in lei. Stringendola di più a sé, la rovesciò sul letto, vagando con le mani lungo il suo corpo caldissimo nel pomeriggio di metà luglio fino a raggiungere l'elastico del suo costume o che diavolo fosse, e lo sfilò con un gesto rapido liberandola dall'ultimo indumento che li separava.

Lasciò andare un mugolio soddisfatto quando i loro corpi completamente nudi aderirono l'uno all'altro, generando scariche di piacere capaci di mozzare il respiro nelle loro gole. Si separò un attimo da lei, per osservarla con gli occhi che traboccavano desiderio, prima di tornare a baciarle il collo, assaporando il sale del mare sul suo corpo –che fosse tornata dalla spiaggia solo per stare con lui? Forse era tutto architettato fin dall'inizio….

Scese a baciarle le spalle, con le dita di Rinoa che gli affondavano tra i capelli e i suoi gemiti sommessi che gli riempivano le orecchie, come il canto più delizioso della sua seduzione, e lo spingevano giù, con molta dolcezza e con molta fermezza, fino a che la sua bocca non raggiunse i suoi seni caldi e la sua lingua iniziò a tormentarne i capezzoli.

Era già eccitata, la sua gattina. La sua umidità strusciava contro la sua erezione rendendolo sempre di più suo schiavo, le sue gambe strofinavano contro le sue, le sue dita si stringevano tra i suoi capelli e gli accarezzavano appena la nuca, e i suoi seni erano così morbidi tra le sue mani, così teneri nella sua bocca, così pieni di desiderio e di piacere sotto alla sua lingua e ai suoi morsi leggeri, che gli parve d'essere inebriato dal profumo troppo intenso di un albero in fiore. E quello che non riusciva a fare il suo corpo, il suo profumo, arrivava dalla sua voce, bassa, sensuale, così erotica che sarebbe bastata a farlo implorare di lasciarsi possedere.

Stava per scivolare ancora più in basso, guidato dalle dita di Rinoa tra i capelli, quando lei lo attirò a sé, succhiandogli via quanto gli restava della ragione con un bacio mentre lo rovesciava sul letto per sederglisi a cavalcioni. La osservò mentre si tirava su a sedere e si accarezzava lentamente fino al punto in cui i loro corpi si incontravano; e poi le mani che gli scivolavano sul petto, lei che si premeva più a fondo e scendeva, piano piano, avvicinandosi a lui fino a sfiorarlo con i seni, scendeva e lasciava baci sul suo petto, scendeva e lasciava baci intorno al suo ombelico, il suo sesso scorreva appena contro di lei, la pelle umida della sua saliva che gli premeva intorno e gli strappava un gemito interrotto bruscamente quando si separò da lui per inginocchiarsi tra le sue gambe, aspettando che aprisse gli occhi che nemmeno s'era accorto d'aver chiuso.

Si mordeva il labbro, mentre allungava un dito a sfiorargli il sesso, lentamente, graffiandolo appena con l'unghia, con un'espressione di finta innocenza e curiosità che aveva imparato a conoscere in quei mesi ma che lo eccitava ancora come la prima volta. Sentiva i suoi occhi su di sé, che lo guardavano attraverso le ciocche ribelli di capelli neri che le ricadevano sul viso; sentiva il suo sguardo in grado di penetrargli l'anima, quegli occhi color del cioccolato che probabilmente, in quello stesso istante in cui la bocca di lei si avvicinava al suo sesso che reclamava attenzione, stavano diventando profondi di desiderio, impenetrabili di passione, offuscati dal piacere che li rendeva scuri come il cioccolato fondente.

Era lenta, lentissima ed era lui, ora, a doversi mordere un labbro per non chiederle di muoversi più forte, doveva stringere le lenzuola tra le dita per non infilarle la mano tra i capelli e spingerla contro di sé,e impiegare tutta la sua forza di volontà per non muovere il bacino contro di lei che ora lasciava scorrere le labbra su tutta la lunghezza del suo membro, sfiorandolo appena con la lingua, una serie di piccoli baci dolci e lenti e in grado di fargli perdere il controllo. Allungò una mano a infilarsi tra i suoi capelli, attirandola di più contro di sé mentre si sentiva sprofondare in quella bocca invitante, quella lingua che pareva avvolgerlo della sua lentezza e quelle labbra che lo stringevano quasi dolcemente, un contrasto così netto con i piccoli morsi che sentiva ora.

Non resisteva già più. Le sue fantasie, che l'avevano accompagnato nella doccia e nel sonno, quei lunghi giorni di lontananza, senza nemmeno la possibilità di vederla la sera perché lei era in vacanza e lui era al lavoro, quella mancanza forzata….sembravano soltanto accrescere il suo bisogno e lui aveva bisogno di lei, del suo corpo intero, non dell'inganno delle sue labbra e della sua lingua.

La sollevò e la attirò a sé per un bacio, assaporandosi nella bocca di lei mentre tornava distenderla sul letto e le saliva piano sopra, sentendola allargare le gambe sotto di lui. Gli era mancato così tanto essere accolto in quel modo da Rinoa; la sensazione intera delle cosce di lei contro le sue, della sua umidità ardente contro il suo membro, dei suoi seni che si schiacciavano contro il suo petto, delle labbra che premevano contro le sue e la curva sensuale della sua schiena, quella curva che lui adorava guardare mentre Rinoa era seduta a pettinarsi, quella curva che scorreva sotto alle sue dita, che bramava vedere e che invece gli era negata, mentre premeva contro di lei per penetrarla.

Lei gettò un braccio dietro la testa, stringendo il cuscino tra le dita, quando la provocazione intima del sesso di lui contro di sé le liberò dentro un brivido di piacere in grado di farla contrarre; gli parve così bella, abbandonata in quel modo a lui, completamente in balia dei suoi desideri e della sua eccitazione, completamente schiava del piacere che sapeva donarle, che non poté fare a meno di sussurrarle con la voce roca di desiderio all'orecchio, "sei bellissima….", mentre lei mugolava un lungo brivido e gli stringeva le gambe intorno ai fianchi facendolo strusciare ancora di più contro di sé. Gli sembrò di non poter più aspettare oltre, mentre lei si inarcava sotto di lui con un gemito che sbriciolò qualsiasi altro desiderio che non fosse quello di affondare in lei e azzerare le lunghe settimane di desiderio che aveva dovuto sopportare. Lei gemeva, gli si strusciava contro, si inarcava e si abbandonava a lui in una maniera così totale che lui non poteva resisterle oltre.

Già premeva contro di lei più forte, scivolando appena a farsi accogliere dall'umidità ardente che gli appannava la vista e gli allargava la bocca in un gemito silenzioso, quando lei aprì gli occhi di colpo, allontanandolo da sé quanto bastava per fargli capire di fermarsi; lui la guardò con un'espressione stupita, senza capire cosa lei volesse fare.

La sentì sollevare una gamba contro di lui, in un gesto che parve affondarlo dentro di lei ancora di più, proprio quando doveva stare fermo; era così lenta, mentre lo accarezzava con il piede, mentre si inarcava di nuovo di piacere e lo fissava con quegli occhi luccicanti di malizia e di desiderio. Che gioco stava giocando, Rinoa?

Lentamente, il piede di lei risaliva lungo le sue cosce, gli sfiorava i fianchi, coccolava la sua erezione per poi puntarsi contro il suo basso ventre e lo spingeva via, e lui rimaneva all'improvviso abbandonato dal piacere intenso e improvviso che lo aveva accolto poco prima. Non fece in tempo a domandarle che cosa stesse succedendo, se per caso non volesse, perché lo aveva eccitato a quel punto se poi voleva ritrarsi…non fece in tempo a dire nulla perché la bocca gli si inaridì completamente e le sue corde vocali parvero smettere di funzionare, quando lei si voltò a pancia in giù, in ginocchio davanti a lui, offrendogli nello stesso tempo la curva della sua schiena che lui desiderava tanto vedere mentre faceva l'amore con lei e il piacere caldo e umido che poco prima gli aveva negato.

Gli occhi color del cioccolato tornavano a fissarlo, cupi, maliziosi, intensi ed eccitanti, e lui fissava le cosce che racchiudevano il suo piacere, la schiena che adorava, il corpo che desiderava e il sorriso sensuale e divertito di Rinoa che lo invitava a prenderla senza dire nulla. Ricambiò il sorriso, allungando le mani a sfiorarle le cosce, risalendo lentamente a sfiorarle il sesso, stringendole le natiche, percorrendo la curva dei suoi fianchi su, lentamente, fino ai seni, mentre si avvicinava a lei un po' di più.

Stava per prenderla quando la scioccante sensazione del calore di lei contro di sé gli fece ricordare un'altra delle fantasie che avevano attraversato la sua mente durante il viaggio che lo aveva portato a Deling. Il suo sapore. Gli manca la sua dolcezza calda, piena e bianca…

…quasi non si accorse di essersi chinato a leccare via un po' della sua eccitazione da lei, quasi non si accorse di non poter più fare a meno di quel sapore una volta che gli aveva riempito la bocca in tutta la sua prepotente unicità. I suoi mugolii, il modo in cui stringeva il cuscino tra le mani per fermare i tremori del suo piacere parevano tenerlo inchiodato lì, a lei, mentre assaporava il suo orgasmo nascente in lunghe carezze umide che sapevano di baci. Le sue mani si mossero, cercando il centro del suo piacere, sfiorandola con decisione e insieme con dolcezza, costringendola quasi a cedere sulle braccia quando il suo corpo sembrò esplodere in un grido strozzato che rimbombò anche nella bocca di lui, nel piacere pulsante che si rilasciava contro i suoi baci.

Stava ancora godendo della sua lingua quando lo sentì scivolare dentro di lei con un gemito, una mano che le stringeva un seno, giocando con il capezzolo, mentre l'altra seguiva la linea della sua schiena, con un'unghia, lungo la scia del brivido che la sua erezione le provocava penetrandola con quella lentezza esasperante, costringendola a mordersi il labbro per non supplicarlo di prenderla con forza.

Rimase un attimo fermo, dentro di lei, osservando quella schiena che si inarcava di piacere ad ogni suo minimo movimento, quei fianchi che si muovevano contro di lui come a pregarlo silenziosamente di darle piacere, quel corpo che gli sembrava suo come non era mai stato. Incapace di resistere oltre si ritrasse lentamente da lei per penetrarla con forza, aderendole completamente per sussurrarle all'orecchio quanto fosse bella, quanto avesse desiderato prenderla così, quando le fosse mancata, mentre ad ogni suo movimento lei gemeva più forte, ad ogni suo sussurro lei rispondeva contraendosi intorno alla sua erezione, ad ogni suo sospiro lei stringeva il cuscino tra le dita, e le sue mani vagavano lungo il suo corpo, stringevano i suoi seni, torturavano i suoi capezzoli, la sua bocca le suggeva il lobo e lei aveva il respiro sempre più affrettato, i gemiti divenivano strozzati, per essere gridati in tutta la loro potenza quando una mano di lui le abbandonò un seno per sfiorarla tra le gambe, inumidendosi della sua eccitazione sempre più intensa, e accarezzare poi il suo clitoride tra i movimenti scomposti del suo orgasmo ormai vicinissimo.

La sentì stringersi intorno a lui, con tutta la violenza del suo piacere che si liberò sul suo sesso e sulla sua mano, dandogli il colpo di grazia che lo portò ad allontanarsi da lei quanto bastava per osservare la schiena che aveva desiderato per così tanto tempo mentre si arcuava nell'orgasmo e accoglieva il suo seme…

* * *

Si svegliò di colpo, sudato, accaldato, e con la stanchezza del piacere che gli pesava addosso come un macigno. 

Cercò di alzarsi a sedere, guardandosi intorno per vedere se Rinoa era entrata davvero nella stanza o nel letto o se si fosse trattato solo di un sogno, ma si lasciò ricadere immediatamente sul materasso. Era così stanco che iniziava ad avere qualche dubbio…quale sogno gli lasciava addosso lo stesso languore del piacere reale? Allungò un braccio a tastare, accanto a lui, per trovare la forma di Rinoa che dormiva, ma non trovò nulla.

Era solo in quel letto; provò a chiamarla, ma non ricevette risposta e dedusse di essere solo anche nella stanza. Allora era stato davvero un sogno…molto piacevole e tremendamente reale, ma come mai quel rammarico che non gli permetteva di apprezzare il benvenuto che Rinoa gli aveva inviato?

Oramai ne era convinto. Troppo vivido, troppo sensuale, troppo erotico per essere un normale sogno innescato dalle fantasie che l'avevano cullato nel sonno. Il corpo di lei sotto al suo era stato troppo reale, le sue labbra erano sembrate troppo calde sulla sua pelle, il suo sesso troppo pronto ad accoglierlo nella sua umidità così ardente intorno alla sua erezione…e quella schiena che aveva osservato mentre si muoveva contro di lui, quella curva che s'era inarcata di piacere esattamente come desiderava lui…

…non era un sogno normale. Rinoa vi si era intrufolata con le sue arti da streghina, e non potendo salutarlo come desideravano entrambi, aveva pensato di regalargli in sogno quello che desiderava di più –fare l'amore con lei prendendola da dietro. Non c'era nulla più che quello. Poi lui sarebbe sceso in spiaggia, si sarebbero visti, si sarebbero salutati e coccolati e lui avrebbe dovuto aspettare la notte perché quel sogno divenisse, almeno in parte, realtà.

Sempre che lei decidesse di assecondarlo e lasciarsi possedere.

A volte, Rinoa sembrava trarre più piacere dai suoi giochi di seduzione, dal portarlo al limite per poi lasciarlo insoddisfatto, come se bastasse l'eccitazione di lui ad accenderla. E altre volte, invece, diveniva così sensualmente spregiudicata da non sembrare nemmeno lei, lasciandolo sfinito, nel letto, a sentirla mentre si accoccolava mugolando sul petto e lui si sentiva sul punto di implorarla di non smettere.

A cosa le era servito quel sogno, se sapeva che non l'avrebbe mai realizzato?

Si voltò ad affondare il viso tra i cuscini, mentre si prendeva tutto il tempo di cui aveva bisogno per riprendersi un po' di energie prima di scendere in spiaggia dai suoi amici, da lei. Chissà che effetto aveva avuto quel sogno su di lei? Aveva dovuto nascondersi da qualche parte, incapace com'era di trattenere le grida di piacere? Oppure era potuta rimanere tranquillamente stesa al sole mentre la sua bocca vagava sul corpo dei suoi sogni e lei si inginocchiava davanti a lui per lasciarsi prendere?

Doveva ammettere che pensare che lei fosse rimasta in mezzo alla gente –ai suoi stessi amici mentre lui si prendeva tutto il controllo del suo corpo era particolarmente eccitante. Così come il sogno era stato realmente vivido per lui, lo era stato forse anche di più per lei, che aveva dovuto usare i suoi poteri per crearlo.

Al diavolo, ora non vedeva l'ora di andare a lei.

Si infilò nuovamente sotto la doccia, per lavare via il caldo del piacere che gli era rimasto appiccicato addosso e per presentarsi fuori dalla stanza con un aspetto meno languido di quello che aveva visto allo specchio. Si vestì in fretta, controllò velocemente di avere con sé tutto quello che voleva portare, e uscì dalla stanza lasciando il letto sfatto. Gli sembrava eccitante anche che Rinoa vedesse in che condizioni il suo sogno aveva ridotto la stanza.

Non aveva nemmeno guardato che ore fossero e in ogni caso, gli sembrava d'aver dormito abbastanza e insieme di aver dormito troppo poco se c'era ancora tutta quella gente che camminava chiacchierando allegramente per la strada…eppure doveva essere ora di pranzo. Anzi, ne era sicuro, era arrivato verso le dieci e mezza di mattina ed era sicuro di aver dormito almeno un'oretta….ma la spiaggia si presentava davanti a lui interrompendo il flusso dei suoi pensieri. Lasciò vagare lo sguardo sulla distesa chiara di fronte a lui, cercando di capire dove si trovavano i suoi amici; intravide Selphie ed Irvine nell'acqua che giocavano a palla, e Rinoa seduta sulla sabbia poco lontano da lui, che si spalmava un po' di crema solare sulle gambe.

Le si avvicinò con un sorriso, cercando di non farsi scoprire né da lei né dagli amici che giocavano in acqua, stese il suo asciugamano da spiaggia sulla sabbia e le si sedette accanto attirando, finalmente, la sua attenzione.

Com'era bella Rinoa quando era felice, quando quegli occhi di cacao diventano lucidi di gioia e brillavano. Com'era bello pensare di essere lui la causa di quel luccicare, di poterle stare accanto per altre tre settimane senza temere di essere chiamato da qualche parte nel Garden, com'era bello potersi finalmente rilassare tra il sole e il mare e lei.

Si sentì stritolato dall'abbraccio di lei, così forte da non poter quasi respirare, mentre lei gli ricopriva il viso di baci che lui poteva soltanto accettare ridendo e stringendola a sé. Quanto gli era mancata quella sensazione di fisicità tra loro, della vicinanza dei corpi, del loro calore che si bilanciava, del profumo che lo colpiva e inebriava e della voce che aveva il potere assoluto sui suoi sensi. Quanto gli era mancato il desiderio di fare l'amore con lei per il puro e semplice piacere di amarla, lo stesso desiderio che sentiva così forte e lacerante dentro di sé in quel momento, che scaturiva da un abbraccio gioioso, dalla sensazione primordiale dell'istinto che gli saliva nell'animo e si impadroniva del suo corpo. Le prese il viso tra le mani, fermando la sua febbre di baci con uno focoso dei suoi, per sussurrarle sulla lingua tutte le emozioni che lo attraversavano in quel momento, che lo aveva accompagnato da lei, che avevano disegnato il suo sogno modellandolo sulle sue pulsioni più intime.

Era in momenti come quelli, guidato dalla pura istintualità dei suoi desideri, che si rendeva conto di amarla. Ed era una sensazione così liberatoria, così unica, così…naturale nella sua straordinarietà che lui non poteva fare a meno di sottomettersi a lei e lasciare che Rinoa gli mandasse appassionati sogni d'amore deliranti di desiderio e di fantasia.

Piano piano, la sua passione si stemperò e il bacio si fece languido e dolce, come se dovesse finire per il fisiologico bisogno d'aria e non potesse finire perché quelle labbra gli erano mancate troppo a lungo e lui era drogato dal corpo che stringeva tra le braccia. La sentì posargli la testa sul petto, stritolandolo ancora un po' nella sua gioia, prima di allontanarlo da sé e mormorargli, più o meno come aveva fatto nel sogno, "benvenuto…"

Lui sorrise, osservandola mentre tornava a spalmarsi la crema solare guardandolo di sottecchi. Gli parve che quegli occhi lo scavassero come avevano fatto nel sogno, che diventassero eccitati, pieni di piacere, languidi, e divertiti, e sensuali come quelli che lei aveva posato di lui quando si era inginocchiata per lasciarsi prendere come lui desiderava. Gli parve che non ci fosse nulla di diverso nella situazione di fantasia che aveva vissuto e in quella che stava intorno a lui, e gli parve che Rinoa avesse un sorriso vagamente ironico quando scosse leggermente il tubetto di crema domandando con fare innocente, "mi aiuti…?"

Afferrò il tubetto spremendo un po' di crema sulle dita, e stava per chiederle dove doveva spalmarla quando lei si voltò a pancia in giù, offrendo di nuovo la schiena alla sua vista, e slacciando il reggiseno del suo costume da bagno con una mano.

Come se non fosse bastata la visione della curva che lui ammirava tanto, in lei…aveva pensato bene, la gattina, di aggiungere la sensualità di quel gesto che a lui non era mai riuscito, sganciarle il reggiseno con una mano sola. Gli era sempre parso eccitante che lei lo prevenisse con quel gesto lento, semplice e così terribilmente seducente ai suoi occhi, il levarsi uno degli ultimi indumenti che solitamente le rimanevano addosso, per lasciare a lui il compito di levare il resto. Per quanto lui osservasse come ci riusciva, non aveva la stessa naturale semplicità di lei che voleva offrire il suo corpo alla sua vista.

Forse non lo imparava per quello, perché dovesse sempre farlo lei.

Posò leggermente le dita sul centro della schiena di lei, cercando di non spostare lo sguardo sulla rotondità del seno che riusciva ad intravedere. Ma Rinoa non sembrava intenzionata a rendergli le cose più facili; mugolava appena al contatto della crema fresca sulla pelle surriscaldata dal sole, chiudeva gli occhi con un sorriso beato al massaggio delicato della mano di lui, eppure riusciva a fargli sentire lo sguardo addosso quando inconsciamente si saziava la vista contro quel poco di pelle chiara del seno che il costume non conteneva più. Si sentita stranamente in soggezione, eppure eccitato dall'idea che lei avesse, di fronte a tutti, fatto esattamente la stessa cosa che l'aveva fatto impazzire in sogno.

Mmmmh, cominciava a credere di doversi buttare in acqua prima del previsto.

Terminò chinandosi su di lei e posandole un bacio sulla nuca, incontrando, mentre si risollevava, gli occhi che luccicavano di divertimento di lei. Si levò la maglietta e si stese accanto a lei, inforcando gli occhiali da sole per proteggere i suoi sguardi che lei attirava anche troppo spesso se non la smetteva di scoprire il suo corpo in quella maniera così discreta, segreta, seducente nella sua delicatezza. Poco dopo sentì gli occhiali che gli venivano sfilati, i capelli di Rinoa che gli sfioravano le pelle e poi i suoi occhi divertiti e quel sorriso incredibilmente innocente su quelle labbra carnose che gli mormoravano, "ti è piaciuto il sogno, mmmh?"

Per un momento la bocca gli si inaridì, il primo pensiero che ebbe fu che si era slacciata il reggiseno, poco prima, e che quindi doveva essere scoperta e il primo istinto fu abbassare lo sguardo. Lei aveva effettivamente ancora il reggiseno sganciato, ma lo teneva fermo contro il seno con una mano, in un modo però che gli permetteva comunque di vedere il capezzolo roseo che spiccava contro quella pelle che rimaneva chiara anche se abbronzata. Deglutì rumorosamente e lei sorrise, di nuovo, quei gesti che più erano semplici e naturali e più erano seducenti –o forse erano studiati? O forse era lui, così pieno di desiderio, a vedere una provocazione in ogni singolo movimento di lei?

Sapeva che non si sarebbe spinta oltre di fronte ad altre persone, e per un momento si stupì di rammaricarsi di non essere solo con lei e realizzare quel sogno una volta per tutte quando lei si fece più vicina, più languida, e con una voce bassa e calda gli mormorò di nuovo, "non vuoi rispondermi, _amore_?"

Oh, no. Mancava solo quel modo tutto suo di scandire le parole quando voleva diventare particolarmente seducente e sensuale, mancava solo quel modo di parlare in un sospiro, come se già provocarlo fosse un piacere fisico che non le permetteva di controllare il proprio respiro e la propria voce. In qualche modo, lei sapeva pronunciare parole come 'amore' e 'tesoro' svuotandole di affettuosità per riempirle di quella lussuria d'amore che gli induriva il sesso tra le gambe, gli inaridiva la bocca, gli faceva in generale venir voglia di stenderla sulla sabbia e prenderla immediatamente per soddisfare il desiderio che lei sapeva incanalare così perfettamente nel suono soave di un sussurro erotico.

In qualche modo lei sapeva fargli sentire che il piacere di provocarlo era qualcosa che veniva da lui, non qualcosa che nasceva da lei. Riusciva a fargli sentire che solo lui era in grado di regalarle quelle sensazioni e a questo lui non sapeva resistere.

Si schiarì la voce per rantolare in un mormorio roco, "a te è piaciuto?"

Lei sorrise, allungando la mano libera ad accarezzargli i capelli, mentre aderiva al suo petto e gli sussurrava a pochi millimetri dalla bocca, "era il **_tuo_** sogno, _amore_..."

Erano nella stessa identica situazione di quel sogno; lei che gli si stringeva contro, anche se non era completamente sopra di lui, che sussurrava a pochi millimetri dalla sua bocca e lui che era invaso dal desiderio di impossessarsi di quelle labbra e di quel corpo. Ora quel bagno nell'acqua fredda del mare era necessario, ma voleva cedere a lei, come aveva fatto nella stanza d'albergo, voleva lasciarsi andare e lasciarle fare il suo gioco, sedurla lasciandosi sedurre….e con un sorrisetto sornione mormorò per tutta risposta, "allora è piaciuto anche a te…."

Lei ricambiò il sorriso, smettendo di accarezzargli i capelli per allacciarsi il reggiseno del costume da bagno e allontanarsi da lui. Gli lasciò credere di potersela cavare così, osservandolo mentre riponeva gli occhiali nella borsa di lei e si tirava su a sedere, ma poco prima che lui si alzasse lo bloccò, costringendolo a stendersi di nuovo, gli si avvicinò fino a far confondere i loro respiri e mormorò suadente, "lo vorresti, quel sogno?"

L'espressione di lui la convinse che non aveva del tutto capito cosa volesse dire, e ripeté, "ti piacerebbe se lo realizzassimo?"

Di nuovo la bocca secca gli impedì di rispondere, e lei sembrava godere di quell'eccitazione improvvisa e incontrollabile che si era scatenata in lui. Per quanto volesse alzarsi e buttarsi nell'acqua a calmare i suoi bollori, voleva anche rimanere lì, capire cosa lei intendesse fare o dire, lasciarsi sedurre ed imprigionare dalla sua bellezza delicata e dalla sua sensualità discreta e insieme spregiudicata quanto bastava da provocarlo apertamente in pubblico.

Gli riuscì solo di annuire, e lei, sfiorandogli il petto con il seno, continuò con un sorriso, "seducimi…e lo avrai."

E poi la vedeva alzarsi, come se nulla fosse successo, sistemarsi il costume e avviarsi verso il mare, voltarsi piano a dirgli, "non vieni anche tu?", e continuare tranquilla a camminare, come se non fosse stata lei a provocarlo, come se non la imbarazzasse per nulla avergli mandato un sogno così spinto e averne parlato con lui pochi secondi prima.

Mmmmh, questa cosa cominciava a farsi interessante. Sedurla, eh? Lei non sapeva nemmeno cosa aveva in mente di fare. Forse contava sul fatto che lui rimaneva sempre troppo ipnotizzato dal suo corpo e dalle sue seduzioni mascherate d'innocenza, forse contava sul fatto che non avrebbe avuto il coraggio di andare oltre certi limiti. Ma Hyne, lei non aveva idea di quanto lui la desiderasse, non aveva idea di quanto volesse fare l'amore con lei come in quel sogno. E non sapeva che se voleva qualcosa in quel modo spasmodico, avrebbe fatto di tutto per ottenerlo.

Non sapeva che l'avrebbe sedotta, eccome. Che l'avrebbe seguita, l'avrebbe corteggiata, le avrebbe riservato tutte le attenzioni possibili per poi lasciarle cadere all'orecchio, al momento più opportuno, i sussurri più erotici a cui poteva pensare. L'avrebbe provocata con molte parole e qualche gesto azzeccato, avrebbe sbriciolato le sue difese ad una ad una fino a quando lei gli si sarebbe abbandonata contro e avrebbe gridato di desiderio e di piacere.

E non avrebbe avuto bisogno di chiederle quel sogno, sarebbe stata lei a desiderarlo tanto da realizzarlo.

La raggiunse con un sorriso, gettandosi nell'acqua che finalmente offriva un po' di refrigerio al desiderio persistente dentro di lui. Non che la cosa gli dispiacesse, però. Anzi…gli permetteva di mettere all'opera il suo piano fin da subito. Poteva, per esempio, nuotare fino a raggiungerla, mentre lei gli voltava le spalle, fare cenno ai suoi amici di fare silenzio, circondarle la vita con le braccia premendo la sua eccitazione contro di lei. Poteva quasi vederla sbarrare gli occhi, spalancare la bocca per lo stupore e poi si voltava tra le sue braccia come a volerlo punire dell'impertinenza.

Ma si trovava davanti il suo sorriso divertito, lo sguardo luccicante di lussuria che pareva ricordarle che era stata **_lei_** a chiedere di essere sedotta…lui non stava facendo altro che esaudire i suoi desideri. La avvicinò un po' di più a sé, stringendola al petto, avrebbe allungato un braccio per sollevarle una coscia a cingergli la vita se fossero stati soli, e le sussurrò vicinissimo alle labbra, "t'ho spaventato?"

Lei aprì la bocca per rispondere, ma fu obbligata a controllare le sue corde vocali per non gemere quando lui le si spinse contro ancora un po', strusciando il bacino contro di lei. Voleva tentare uno sguardo con cui incenerirlo e fargli capire che non era quello il posto e non era quello di il momento di provocazioni così intime, ma lui rispose ai suoi occhi stupiti e imbarazzati, quasi, con un sorrisetto sornione dei suoi.

Irvine, come intuendo che loro due erano di troppo, decise che era ora di smettere di giocare nell'acqua e si allontanò con Selphie verso la spiaggia, lasciando Rinoa in balia di Squall, che era ben deciso ad ottenere quel che desiderava. La attirò ancora un po' a sé, rendendo ancora più intima la carezza nascosta dal mare, e si spinse un pochino più al largo, dove l'acqua li copriva di più e i movimenti potevano essere un pochino più liberi. Sapeva benissimo che lì era troppo alto per Rinoa, che doveva necessariamente rimanere aggrappata a lui e lo faceva benissimo stringendogli le gambe intorno ai fianchi e le braccia intorno al collo; sembrava combattuta tra la paura di rimanere senza il suo appoggio e lo stupore di come lui avesse fatto in fretta a trasformarsi dal ragazzo incapace di parlarle che era stato sulla spiaggia a quello che non aveva paura a strusciarsi contro di lei davanti ai loro amici.

Si chinò lentamente verso di lei, così lentamente da sentirla trattenere il respiro fino a quando le posò le labbra sul collo, risalendo verso il suo orecchio con una serie di baci leccandole via il sale dalla pelle, e poi la sua voce che le penetrava l'udito, rimbombando milioni di volte il suo sussurrato, "mi sei mancata…"

Lei si morse un labbro, cercando di non gemere il piacere di quei brividi che un po' il freddo dell'acqua e un po' la vicinanza di lui le stavano scatenando dentro. Cingendogli un po' più strettamente il braccio intorno al collo, mormorò, "Squall…cosa stai facendo?"

"Quello che mi hai chiesto…", rispose lui, suggendole delicatamente il lobo, mentre le sue mani le accarezzavano la schiena nascoste dall'acqua, si infilavano sotto la stoffa del suo reggiseno, sfioravano il capezzolo che prima lei aveva abilmente mostrato e nascosto, e la sua voce si perdeva contro la pelle di lei in un mugolio di piacere che accompagnava il nuovo strusciare del suo sesso contro l'intimità di lei.

Avrebbe continuato fino a quando lei non gli si fosse abbandonata contro. Fino a quando quelle resistenze un po' serie e un po' giocose si sarebbero abbattute sotto ai colpi delle sue carezze e dei suoi baci, fino a quando lei avrebbe smesso di chiedergli cosa stava facendo per chiedergli di non smettere di farlo. Avrebbe continuato fino a quando lei avesse iniziato a muoversi contro di lui, cercando le sue carezze, i suoi baci, i suoi abbracci, e le sue provocazioni sarebbero state accolte senza l'imbarazzo che ora le sgranava gli occhi e la faceva guardare furtivamente intorno a sé per assicurarsi che nessuno li vedesse.

Donna di poca fede. Che credeva, che avrebbe iniziato a toccarla dove qualcuno avrebbe potuto scoprirli e interromperli scandalizzato? Si era allontanato apposta in quel punto un po' più isolato…sapeva che dalla spiaggia sembravano solo coccole di innamorati che non si vedevano da un paio di settimane, abbracci e baci innocenti di un ragazzo a una ragazza che fingeva di resistere per gioco. Mmmh, era eccitante sapere che qualcuno li stava guardando davvero, ma non poteva sapere cosa stavano facendo…

"Lo sai," le mormorò tornando per un momento a sussurrarle contro le labbra, "mi eccita pensare che ci stanno guardando e non immaginano cosa stiamo facendo…."

"Squall!", lo sgridò lei, sgranando di nuovo gli occhi per la sorpresa –Hyne, ma in che cosa si era mai cacciata? Aveva pensato che sarebbe stato carino vedere cosa avrebbe fatto per sedurla e per avere quel sogno tanto agognato, ma non aveva immaginato che avrebbe tirato fuori una parte così….sensuale e affascinante di lui. Le pareva di poter resistere sempre meno, più lui stringeva, più lui accarezzava, più lui strusciava e più lei si sentiva persa e per fortuna erano nell'acqua e lui la sorreggeva, o avrebbe avuto bisogno di sostegno tanto le tremavano le gambe.

"Sì?", domandò lui con fare innocente, mentre le labbra catturavano di nuovo il lobo di lei, le dita si stringevano delicatamente intorno al capezzolo inturgidito e l'altra mano le scendeva lungo la schiena, seguiva con un dito la linea della sua spina dorsale, scivolava sotto il costume e accarezzava la sua eccitazione facendole ingoiare la risposta in un gemito soffocato. "Non ti piace, forse?"

Dannazione, lui sapeva benissimo che le piaceva, e già lei non aveva più il controllo sul suo corpo, lo spingeva contro di lui fino ad aderirgli, mentre la mano tra le sue gambe la sfiorava delicatamente, come a stuzzicarla, e la bocca si beveva quel mugolio d'insoddisfazione e impazienza in un bacio che le tolse quel poco di respiro che le sue carezze le lasciavano.

"Squall…..", riuscì a gemere lei quando le lasciò la bocca per tornare a concentrarsi sul suo collo, e a nulla valeva il suo tentativo di resistergli, perché le veniva spontaneo spingersi giù, contro le sue dita, a cercare il piacere che stava in tutti i modi cercando di non avere. Lui non pareva impaziente quanto lei, i baci si erano fatti più lenti e delicati, dannatamente più lenti, e le mani si muovevano così piano contro di lei, che le sembrava di essere accarezzata solo dalla corrente anche se sentiva la pelle di lui contro di sé.

E la cosa che più la infastidiva era il non poterlo toccare –e Hyne, aveva ragione quando diceva che era eccitante sapere di essere guardati e che quei giochi erotici con la complicità dell'acqua sembravano soltanto coccole tenere di due adolescenti. Si sentiva bagnata e sapeva benissimo che era la sua eccitazione e non soltanto l'acqua del mare, e ora le dita di lui sembravano scivolare ancora di più contro di lei, spingevano il costume da una parte come se non avessero potuto aspettare oltre e poi rimanevano ferme, ad accarezzarla come facendole solletico, e costringendola a mordersi il labbro per non gettare la testa all'indietro come era solita fare.

Doveva trattenersi, ma come poteva farlo se lui continuava a quel modo?

Mugolò di nuovo un po' di insoddisfazione, cercando di non farsi sentire da nessun altro se non l'uomo che la stringeva e che sembrava pensare di poter tornare indietro. Ma diamine, lei non poteva tornare indietro, il suo respiro era troppo pesante contro il suo petto, le sue gambe tremanti troppo strette alla sua vita, il suo sesso troppo pulsante contro le sue dita e la sua bocca socchiusa sembrava gemere il bisogno di un bacio, di una nuova mancanza di respiro che la travolgesse e le permettesse di ottenere il piacere che aveva prima rifiutato e che adesso le sembrava l'unica cosa che desiderava.

"Che c'è, mmmh?", domandò lui con fare sornione, spingendo appena le dita dentro di lei e osservandola mentre continuava a mordersi il labbro. La stretta intorno al suo collo si fece più forte, e nei sussurri sommessi che lei rilasciava contro la sua pelle iniziò a distinguere i gemiti di piacere che aveva atteso per così tanto. Sorrise maliziosamente, chinandosi su di lei per sussurrarle, "la mia gattina ha cambiato idea…?"

Lei sussurrò un "sì….", tremolante e reso anche più eccitante, per lui, dal piacere che sprigionarono in lei le sue dita che affondavano nel calore accogliente e umido del suo sesso. La osservò posargli la testa contro il petto, nel tentativo di nascondere l'evidente espressione languida e soddisfatta che aveva sul viso, e lui si chinò a sussurrarle all'orecchio che vederla così era anche più eccitante di sapere d'essere visti da chiunque. I gemiti di lei si fecero un po' meno sommessi e lui le sollevò il mento con un dito, abbandonando per un attimo il capezzolo che aveva fino a quel momento torturato. Le si avvicinò il più possibile, in modo che potesse sfiorarle le labbra con le sue mentre le parlava e obbligarla così a supplicare un bacio, e mormorò, "dimmi cosa vuoi, allora…."

Attraverso gli occhi appannati dal piacere, Rinoa osservò il suo viso così vicino, le sue labbra che la sfioravano appena senza però darle quello che desiderava, e le dita dentro di lei che si muovevano lentamente, come se si trattasse di una coccola, come se fare l'amore potesse racchiudersi in una carezza che sapeva essere sensuale anche nella sua delicatezza e nella discrezione regalatale dall'acqua, e poi di nuovo il suo respiro si confondeva con i suoi gemiti quando lo sentì ripetere, "dimmi che cosa vuoi, Rinoa…."

Era ancora troppo concentrata su quello che le stavano facendo le sue dita e la sua mano che era tornata ad accarezzarle il seno. Un po' alla volta l'acqua le sembrava sempre più fredda –o forse era semplicemente la sua pelle che si faceva sempre più calda per l'eccitazione e il piacere che le si sprigionava dentro? Sapeva che tutto quello era sbagliato, che per quanto lui sembrasse totalmente in controllo della situazione qualcuno poteva vederli, che forse qualcuno aveva già capito cosa stava succedendo perché lei non era già più in grado di trattenere i gemiti ma le era mancata così tanto la sensazione di essergli accanto, di essere baciata e toccata da lui e di poterlo toccare e baciare…e la sua lingua le stuzzicava le labbra per invitarla a dirgli cosa volesse da lui –e lei cosa voleva da lui, se non quello che lui stava già facendo? Era una sensazione così naturale, così liberatoria essere lì in mezzo al mare insieme a lui…non aveva intenzione di rinunciarci…. vuoi, Rinoa?"

Non seppe mai se fosse il respiro di lui sulla bocca, la sua lingua e le sue labbra che la sfioravano, o le dita che la penetravano con un po' più forza, semplicemente si rese conto di aver smesso di pensare e di aver sussurrato in un gemito, senza essersene resa conto, "baciami…."

Lui decise che non era ancora il momento di accontentarla, gli sembrava che qualcosa la trattenesse ancora dall'essere completamente in sua balia come desiderava lui. La illuse, per un momento, che le avrebbe dato quello che voleva, spingendo un pochino la lingua tra le sue labbra, e allontanandosi ancora per sussurrarle, "sei sicura? E' l'unico desiderio che puoi esprimere…"

Lei mugolò, spingendosi contro di lui e muovendo appena il bacino, conscia che se avesse iniziato a muoversi non ci sarebbe più stato modo di nascondere cosa stavano facendo. Con un altro mugolio a metà tra l'insoddisfazione, la frustrazione e il piacere pulsante del suo sesso intorno a quelle dita, strinse ancora di più le braccia intorno al collo di lui e rispose in un gemito traboccante lussuria, "baciami…o credo che…."

Non poté terminare di dire nulla perché lui le catturò le labbra in un bacio che le mozzò un'altra volta il respiro, soffocando ogni gemito di piacere che finalmente lei poteva mugolare in tutta la sua potenza e lasciar bere ai baci di lui quando lui iniziò a muoverla appena, come se fosse qualcosa di naturale dettato dalla corrente dell'acqua, contro il suo sesso. Ora le piaceva, ora che era libera, ora che sembrava non riuscire a trattenersi dalle urla e ora che faticava a muoverla secondo i suoi desideri perché era completamente guidata dal **_suo_** desiderio.

La lasciò andare solo per permetterle di mugolare il suo orgasmo senza che la sua bocca lo sopprimesse, e per osservare quell'espressione estatica che le si dipingeva sul viso e le oscurava gli occhi di cioccolato fino a farli sembrare neri, luccicanti, suoi. E poi decise che poteva lasciare un attimo i panni del seduttore e chinarsi su di lei per il bacio con cui dirle tutta la mancanza che aveva sentito di lei e il bisogno di quelle settimane in cui poteva stare con lei per tutto il tempo che voleva. Lei non parve stupita dal suo improvviso cambio di atteggiamento, aveva ancora i sensi troppo annebbiati dalla sensazione di essergli accanto e dal piacere che aveva provato dopo giorni di solitudine. Rimase a guardarlo quando si separò da lei e sfilò le dita dal suo sesso, sistemandole il costume da bagno prima di accorgersi di essere osservato e domandarle, "che c'è?"

"Nulla," mormorò lei, con la voce che le usciva in un soffio e il respiro ancora vagamente affrettato, "mi sei mancato…"

Lui sorrise, stringendola un po' di più a sé per fermare i tremori che oramai quel lungo bagno le stava provocando. Eppure non aveva voglia di tornare a riva, voleva rimanere lì dove le coccole potevano rimanere nascoste e private, lì dove potevano dirsi e farsi quello che volevano perché erano lontano dagli altri e soprattutto dalle battutine che Irvine non si risparmiava mai…lì dove potevano stare un po' soli, finalmente, dopo settimane di lontananza.

Cercò di resistere il più possibile, di scaldarla come poteva ma lei sembrava avere troppo freddo e già alzava la testa dal suo petto per sussurrargli, "torniamo a riva?"

L'ultimo bacio in un po' di intimità rubata alla folla, le ultime carezze che la facevano mugolare ancora contro la sua lingua e gli ultimi abbracci sensuali con lei che gli strusciava contro e la sua eccitazione che piano piano si stemperava…"sì, torniamo", mormorò lui, portandola per un po' in braccio fino a quando fu sicuro che lei potesse toccare il fondo e arrivare a riva da sola. Istintivamente abbassò gli occhi a controllare di averle sistemato anche il reggiseno, cogliendola mentre cercava, senza farsi notare, di nascondere le parti che le sue carezze e i suoi abbracci avevano scoperto. La vide arrossire, conscia del suo sguardo, e gli riuscì soltanto di sorridere scuotendo la testa.

Non fece in tempo a distendersi sulla sabbia e asciugarsi al sole, perché fu travolto dagli amici che lo salutavano e che erano felici di vederlo quanto lui aveva immaginato. Forse era vero, si stava addolcendo troppo, se la loro gioia adesso lo faceva sentire tranquillo e amato, ma era così naturale sentirsi così che non avrebbe trovato cosa potesse esserci di sbagliato nemmeno pagandolo a peso d'oro. Se fosse stato un anno prima, si sarebbe dato da solo dello stupido. Ma quello che era successo li aveva uniti così tanto, lo aveva cambiato, maturato…si sentiva cresciuto. E a pensarci non credeva che ci fosse qualcosa di sbagliato nel modo di pensare che aveva avuto prima di incontrarli di nuovo…era semplicemente più piccolo, e più ferito.

E il fatto di non ritenersi sbagliato in ogni caso lo doveva a loro. E anche quella capacità di sorridere dei propri difetti, quella capacità di lasciarsi andare e rilassarsi, quella capacità di non voler fare nulla e non sentire di dover comunque fare qualcosa, la doveva a loro. Forse era vero che si stava addolcendo ma era vero anche non voleva fare diversamente.

Afferrò gli occhiali che Rinoa gli porgeva e li infilò, ringraziandola con un sorriso, mentre si stendeva sulla sabbia e si godeva il primo sole della sua vacanza –ora che ci pensava, non ricordava di essersi mai steso a prendere il sole. Senza fare altro. Rinoa gli chiese se voleva qualcosa da leggere ma lui non aveva davvero voglia di fare nulla se non godersi la serenità, la spensieratezza, quasi, di quei momenti.

Scosse la testa in cenno di diniego e si portò le mani dietro la nuca, a fargli da cuscino, sentendo un bacio sulla fronte e il fruscio dell'asciugamano su cui Rinoa si stava stendendo a leggere, accanto a lui. Irvine proponeva una partita a carte, il ragazzo di Quistis accettava, Zell diceva di aver fame, Selphie si schierava con Irvine e la ragazza di Zell gli sussurrava qualcosa sul fatto che aveva voglia di fare un bagno prima di pranzo….non c'era nulla da aggiungere, quei momenti sapevano di libertà e di vacanza e lui non voleva sprecarli facendo qualcosa di diverso dal goderseli in pace e in silenzio.

Non sapeva dire quanto tempo era rimasto in quella posizione; si era mosso solo per pranzare, con Rinoa accoccolata tra le gambe che aveva continuato ad accarezzargli appena la coscia come per assicurarsi che lui fosse davvero lì. Aveva perso la cognizione di che ore potessero essere tra le chiacchiere, gli scherzi, il tornare a stendersi a godersi il sole….non sapeva nemmeno dire cosa fosse successo nella mezz'ora precedente, ma fu quasi sicuro di aver sentito gli altri che si allontanavano per giocare a palla sul bagnasciuga e Rinoa sussurrare qualcosa riguardo al fatto che sarebbe rimasta lì con lui ad aspettare che si svegliasse. Erano convinti che dormisse? Cercò di non sorridere, perché sapeva che lei ora gli si sarebbe avvicinata, per coccolarlo mentre non si accorgeva di nulla e a lui allettava l'idea di spaventarla un poco.

Sentì il rumore di un libro che veniva chiuso, un nuovo fruscio sull'asciugamano, una mano di lei che gli si posava piano sul petto mentre l'altra si alzava a sfilargli gli occhiali lentamente, i capelli che lo sfioravano e poi il suo respiro caldo sulla guancia, segno che voleva baciarlo. Non le diede il tempo di fare nulla, le afferrò i polsi e la rovesciò sulla sabbia, fermandole le mani sopra la testa e imprigionandole il corpo tra le sue gambe. Non voleva appoggiarsi su di lei, ma voleva almeno sfiorarla e fece in modo di sostenersi sulle ginocchia, stringendo appena le cosce perché toccassero le sue, e si abbassò quando bastava perché lei divenisse conscia del suo tocco.

Lei rise, semplicemente, la sua risata sommessa da gattina seducente, la risata che aveva in sé quel qualcosa di malizioso, di caldo e di sensuale, la risata così diversa dall'esplosione di gioia che aveva conosciuto in quei mesi assieme. Si chinò un pochino su di lei, perché i loro respiri si confondessero di nuovo e lei potesse dargli quel bacio che lui aveva così bruscamente impedito. La sentì schioccargli il suo rumoroso gesto d'affetto, e poi tornare a stendersi sotto di lui con un sorriso, "lo sai, Squall? Ti muovi come un gatto…."

Lui parve un momento interdetto dall'osservazione, e lei ne approfittò per allungarsi a baciarlo sulle labbra, stavolta, allontanandosi immediatamente per continuare, "hai la stessa grazia e velocità…"

Sorrise; e così proprio lei, la sua gattina, trovava che lui avesse la stessa grazia di un gatto? Ammirava la velocità felina dei suoi movimenti, il modo in cui gli allenamenti gli avevano regalato l'agilità fluida che era ormai diventata parte di lui? Mmmmh…buono a sapersi. Molto buono a sapersi, perché significava che volendo, avrebbe anche potuto puntare sui gesti, farle ammirare come si muoveva fino a inebriarla di sé. E lui adorava l'idea di inebriarla di sé, di portarla fino a non volere altro che esaudire i suoi desideri e realizzare le sue fantasie. Con quella stessa grazia di cui lei lo aveva appena reso cosciente, si chinò a sfiorarle le labbra con un sussurro, "non potevo dormire…"

E arrivò la domanda innocente e ingenua di lei, quella che lui aveva sperato di strapparle, "come mai?"

Lui sorrise delle leggera nota di preoccupazione nella sua voce, era ciò che gli serviva per sconvolgerla ancora di più quando le mormorò, "qualche residuo di quello che mi hai fatto in mare…"

Per l'ennesima volta lei sgranò gli occhi per la sorpresa; "io non ti ho fatto proprio nulla!"

"Mmmmh," mugolò lui, accarezzandole il collo con le labbra, "ne sei proprio sicura?", domandò compiaciuto dell'effetto che stava avendo su di lei; la sentì inalare profondamente e resistere ad un gemito che le vibrò comunque in gola, quando si premette un poco di più con il bacino contro di lei.

"Sì…", riuscì a sospirare lei, il suo sussurro reso più sensuale dall'eccitazione che lui le istigava dentro e che cercava di nascondere, dato che i loro amici stavano tornando dalla loro partita.

Lui sorrise ancora, oramai aveva vinto. L'aveva sentita, mentre sospirava la sua scarsa resistenza, spingere il bacino contro di lui e allargare impercettibilmente le cosce per toccarlo un po' di più. E ora poteva chinarsi su di lei tenendole ancora le mani sopra la testa, premere un po' di più il sesso contro il suo ventre, allargarle gli occhi di stupore, eccitazione e imbarazzo nell'essere in **_quella_** posizione in **_quel_** luogo, e scagliare la sua ultima, sensuale accusa, "allora proprio non ti rendi conto di quanto diventi eccitante quando gemi così…"

"Squall!"

"Mmmmh?", mugolò lui in un bacio contro al suo collo, ignorando il tono di lei, pieno di imbarazzo, stupore, e quasi incredulità. Continuò a baciarla mentre lei tentò per un attimo di divincolarsi, con l'unico risultato di farsi vibrare un nuovo gemito in gola quando i suoi movimenti fecero strusciare il sesso di lui contro i centri del suo piacere. Lo sentì mugolarle una risatina all'orecchio per la soddisfazione d'averle strappato proprio il suono che lei voleva sopprimere; lo stesso suono che risultava ancora più languido trattenuto a quel modo, in una vibrazione della gola da cui lui avrebbe strappato urla, costasse quel che costasse.

Stava per dirgli qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa che potesse fargli smettere di provocarla a quel modo in pubblico, quando una risatina dietro di loro lo portò ad allontanarsi spontaneamente da lei con un sorriso malizioso. Non badò minimamente a cosa Irvine stesse dicendo, sapeva già che comunque sarebbe stato imbarazzante –lui pareva divertirsi un mondo a metterli in imbarazzo- e non era certo qualcosa di cui aveva bisogno in quel momento.

Hyne, in cosa mai si era cacciata? Credeva che sarebbe riuscita a resistergli di più, che sarebbe stata lei a divertirsi di più –e doveva ammettere che sì, era divertente tutto quello, ma non aveva più il controllo di nulla e si sentiva completamente alla mercé di lui. Doveva, in qualche modo, ricomporsi, rendergli le cose più complicate –oramai lo conosceva abbastanza bene da sapere che lui era convinto di averla in pugno. E Hyne, quanto aveva ragione.

Selphie si era seduta accanto a lei, intanto, e le aveva fatto l'occhiolino vedendola rossa in viso, fraintendendo il suo imbarazzo per qualcosa di provocato più dalle battutine di Irvine che dalla posizione in cui era stata negli ultimi dieci minuti. Allungando una mano a stringere quella di Rinoa come a darle un coraggio di cui la ragazza bruna aveva estremo bisogno, cinguettò allegra, "abbiamo scoperto che stasera c'è una festa!"

La distrazione offertale dall'amica permise a Rinoa di calmarsi e ignorare con un po' più di successo il sorrisetto che era ancora dipinto sul viso di Squall, che se ne stava seduto lì accanto a lei e invece che rispondere alle sfrecciatine scherzose di Irvine come faceva di solito la osservava di sottecchi. "Che festa, Selphie?", domandò sperando di diventare un po' più sicura di sé e smettere di sentirsi così spogliata da quegli occhi.

"Una festa sulla spiaggia!" esclamò la ragazza battendo le mani.

"Pensavamo che sarebbe carino andarci," intervenne Quistis, "si cena al ristorante qui sulla spiaggia e poi si può ballare…dicono che sia caratteristico per tutte le fiaccole che vengono accese intorno allo spazio della festa…"

Rinoa annuì distrattamente, ricordava vagamente di aver sentito parlare di quella festa che a Deling City si teneva sulla spiaggia ogni metà mese, d'estate. Rubò uno sguardo in direzione di Squall, cercando di non farsi notare, fallendo miseramente quando vide che i suoi occhi erano ancora inequivocabilmente fissi su di lei.

"Allora, che dite? Ci andiamo?", domandò Irvine, raccogliendo immediatamente i consensi della sua ragazza, di Quistis, e di Zell; si voltò con un sorrisetto sornione verso Squall e Rinoa, chiedendo maliziosamente, "e voi due?"

Lei cercò di trattenersi dall'alzare gli occhi al cielo; cominciava a credere che Squall stesse pagando Irvine per metterla più in imbarazzo di quanto già non fosse –tanto più che, diversamente dal solito, il suo timido ragazzo stava diventando più spregiudicato e non sembrava interessato a fermare la lingua di Irvine con una delle sue solite battute mirate. Lo sentì chinarsi verso di lei, sempre con quel sorriso così affascinante che sembrava farle girare la testa, e il suo respiro caldo le mormorò addosso, "che ne dici, vuoi andare?"

Lei annuì appena, quasi incapace di ritrovare la sua voce che le si era perduta in gola e con la convinzione che, se anche un residuo della sua voce avesse funzionato, non era sicura di poterla controllare quanto bastava per non farla uscire in un sussurro roco che avrebbe tradito il suo desiderio. "Bene," mormorò lui rivoltò ad Irvine, "ci saremo anche noi…e adesso puoi anche smetterla con le battutine."

Si voltò per ringraziarlo con un sorriso dolce, notando come anche il viso di lui si era fatto meno malizioso e più tenero. Forse pensava di averla torturata abbastanza…o forse semplicemente si stava imbarazzando anche lui? In ogni caso, lei era ancora rossa, accaldata e aveva bisogno di stare sola per calmarsi; si alzò annunciando che sarebbe andata a farsi un bagno, sperando che l'acqua fredda del mare e una nuotata le avrebbero restituito la serenità e la forza per rendergli il compito più difficile.

Non poteva cedere così, per qualche carezza nel mare e qualche bacio sulla sabbia. E soprattutto, per qualche parola lasciata cadere nel suo orecchio al solo scopo di….eccitarla.

Era appena riemersa da sott'acqua e si stava sciacquando il viso per riaprire gli occhi quando, di nuovo, un corpo maschile le si premette contro mandando all'aria tutti i suoi piani. Sapeva che era Squall, lo riconosceva dal profumo inconfondibile che aveva addosso, e il pendente freddo contro la schiena ne era solo una prova. Fece per voltarsi tra le sue braccia ma lui la tenne per i fianchi, attirandola con forza contro di sé fino a quando riuscì ad aderirle in ogni singola cellula, scostandole appena con il naso i capelli bagnati dall'orecchio per mormorarle, "mmmh…era così il sogno, Rinoa?"

Lei non disse nulla, immobilizzata dalle mani forti di lui e dalla sensazione che in ogni caso, tutto quello fosse così terribilmente sbagliato che non poteva essere altro che giusto. Diamine, da quanto tempo non si vedevano? Quando era stata l'ultima volta in cui lui l'aveva sedotta facendole crescere il desiderio dentro poco alla volta, come stava facendo ora, fino a farla urlare di prenderla? Quando era stata l'ultima volta in cui avevano potuto fare l'amore nella più completa disinibizione? In fin dei conti lei voleva rendergli il compito meno facile solo perché le piaceva giocare. Solo perché lui avrebbe dovuto, a quel punto, sfoderare nuove arti e inventarsi nuove provocazioni. E per quanto lei avesse ancora qualche remora a dargli quello che desiderava, le piaceva pensare che lui doveva impegnarsi al massimo per conquistarsi quel sogno.

"Non lo so," rispose finalmente lei, "comincio a dimenticarlo…"

Non era vero e lo sapevano benissimo entrambi, ma la reazione di lui la stupì; si aspettava che rimanesse interdetto da quanto aveva appena affermato, si aspettava che lo stupore di lui le permettesse di liberarsi, e invece lui si chinò un pochino di più su di lei, e sussurrò, "non ce n'è bisogno, me lo ricordo **_benissimo_** io…"

Completamente imprigionata tra le braccia di lui che ora le avevano lasciato i fianchi per cingerla all'altezza del seno, non poté fare altro che sentire lui che mormorava ancora, "ricordo che non ti tenevo i fianchi, ti tenevo il seno….", un sorriso mugolato per il modo in cui lei si era improvvisamente irrigidita e si guardava intorno cercando di capire se qualcuno potesse sentire e vedere, "con una mano….e l'altra dov'era, mmmh?"

"Squall….", cercò di liberarsi lei, ma lui stava già abbassando una mano mentre continuava, "con l'altra ti accarezzavo….ricordi, Rinoa?"

La mano di lui scendeva, lentamente, le sfiorava il ventre, le accarezzava appena una coscia e poi risaliva, tornando a stringerla forte mentre il suo respiro caldo le mormorava ancora all'orecchio, "non vedo l'ora, sai?", in un sussurro che le parve un gemito d'eccitazione.

Oramai gli aveva già ceduto, e già si stava lasciando andare contro di lui, perché potesse farle quello che desiderava, quando lui la lasciò andare e si allontanò per nuotare, voltandosi appena per un sorrisetto che le fece capire che lui era completamente conscio del suo potere su di lei. E lei, probabilmente, non immaginava fino a che punto potesse spingersi lui per ottenere quel sogno che desiderava da tempo e che lei gli aveva sempre negato.

Hyne, in che cosa mai si era cacciata?

Tornò a riva quasi più turbata di prima, sedendosi sulla sabbia ad asciugarsi e chiacchierando con Selphie senza realmente prestare attenzione a cosa venisse detto. Non solo lui l'aveva raggiunta in mare per provocarla e poi lasciarla con una smorfia di scherno malizioso; era anche già convinto di avercela fatta. Hyne. Come faceva a leggere così bene dentro di lei? Non poteva averlo capito soltanto dai suoi gemiti –erano normali, era eccitata, aveva provato piacere…lui _**doveva** _saperlo, non poteva realmente credere che il semplice fatto di averla masturbata significasse la sua vittoria. In fin dei conti era passato tanto tempo dall'ultima volta, e l'abitudine a fare l'amore con lui e dormire insieme si era radicata così tanto in lei che –oh, al diavolo! Erano scuse. Lei era stata sul punto di cedere anche prima, gli avrebbe lasciato fare qualsiasi cosa lui avesse desiderato.

Ma doveva seriamente rendergli le cose più difficili, altrimenti dove stava il divertimento? E poteva iniziare facendogliela pagare per quello scherzo, in mare, con cui lui aveva preteso di farle capire di averla oramai in pugno. Per quanto fosse vero, lui **_non poteva_** schernirla per questo.

Passò il resto della giornata a pensare a cosa avrebbe potuto fare; in fin dei conti lui era convinto di essersela cavata, non poteva colpirlo forse lì? Era sicura che alla festa non avrebbe saputo sfuggirgli, e a dirla tutta nemmeno voleva farlo. Sarebbe stato anche il momento in cui lui si sarebbe trasformato nel perfetto seduttore, per lei –e lei lo sapeva bene, lo sapeva abbastanza da volersi godere quella serata fino in fondo. Ma sapeva che avrebbe cercato di provocarla anche prima…ma quando? Il pensiero la rincorse durante le partite a palla, le chiacchierate, si infiltrava tra le righe del suo libro impedendole di leggere, facendole temere che ogni momento fosse quello di un altro attacco di Squall e che lei non sarebbe stata preparata abbastanza da resistergli. Quando avrebbe tentato di nuovo?

Fu solo mentre tornavano all'albergo mano nella mano che notò come sul suo viso si fosse dipinto un sorriso che non prometteva nulla di buono. Forse pensava di approfittare di quell'ora e mezza scarsa che li separava dalla festa? Interessante. Allora era il momento in cui minare le sue sicurezze, e sfuggire ai suoi tentativi di seduzione –anche se sapeva che li avrebbe ricevuti raddoppiati alla festa e a quel punto sapeva anche che non avrebbe resistito oltre. Ma lui doveva pagarla per quello scherzetto, no?

Fece in modo di avvicinarsi alle ragazze, mentre i ragazzi ritiravano le chiavi delle stanze dalla moglie del gestore, confabulando per un po'; quando Squall le posò una mano sulla schiena guidandola verso di sé e sussurrandole un "pronta?" che conteneva milioni di significati, lei poté finalmente rispondere con un sorriso adorabile; "sì, andiamo…"

Lui non si accorse mai del cambiamento di lei, già pregustava i momenti che le avrebbe fatto vivere quando sarebbero stati _**davvero** _soli. Non intendeva prendersi il suo sogno, ma provocarla di nuovo, come in mare, farla eccitare, farla gemere, farla godere e sentirla libera di muoversi e gridare come era solita fare. Aveva bisogno di lei e sapeva benissimo che lei avrebbe ceduto, una volta che la paura di essere vista e sentita sarebbe scomparsa…era una fortuna essere l'unica coppia su quel piano.

Aveva appena chiuso la porta dietro di sé quando Rinoa gettò la borsa con noncuranza su una sedia e si avvicinò all'armadio per estrarne alcuni indumenti. Lui non vide null'altro che un fruscio di bianco infilato in fretta in una borsa, assieme ai pochi trucchi che lei usava per farsi bella…e la spazzola con cui si pettinava sempre, davanti a lui, prima di scivolargli sensuale sopra. Non capì immediatamente cosa lei stesse facendo, si limitò a guardarla mentre prendeva anche un paio di scarpe e si avviava alla porta, "noi ragazze andiamo a vestirci da Selphie," disse lei finalmente, "ci vediamo nella hall tra un'oretta, mmmmh?"

E così era questo il suo gioco? Voleva sfuggirgli, semplicemente? Chissà se capiva che non faceva altro che provargli di essere completamente schiava della sua voluttà? Le si avvicinò cercando di non farsi sentire, facendola sussultare quando la afferrò per i fianchi per voltarla e spingerla contro la porta; la borsa che lei aveva preparato cadde, la gamba di lei si sollevò ad accarezzargli le cosce, e non sembrava più la stessa ragazza che in mare sembrava preoccupata solo di non essere vista, ora si aggrappava a lui, rispondeva ai suoi baci, non aveva paura di gemiti troppo forti e finalmente lui poteva risentire le sue mani su di sé.

Non voleva ammetterlo ma quel tocco aveva in sé qualcosa di così smaliziato, di così naturalmente sensuale e di così…libero e disinibito che poteva solo gemere e lasciare che lei facesse quello che voleva.

E lei lo faceva, e Hyne, lo faceva bene.

Lasciava scorrere il dito sulla sua schiena nella carezza che sapeva farlo impazzire di desiderio, come se lei potesse toccarlo non solo nel corpo ma anche nei brividi che era lei stessa a scatenargli; muoveva appena la gamba contro la sua, gli accarezzava la nuca impercettibilmente con le dita, gli stuzzicava un capezzolo con la mano libera e muoveva la lingua tra le sue labbra, e gemeva –e lui **_adorava_** quei suoni voluttuosi che provenivano dalla sua gola, adorava il modo in cui sembravano morire dentro di lui, adorava il modo in cui lei si muoveva contro di lui ed era già convinto di averla in pugno, di averle fatto dimenticare il proposito di sfuggirgli e stava già scostandole l'orlo del costume per accarezzarla di nuovo quando lei lo allontanò con una risatina, sistemandosi il pareo come se nulla fosse successo e raccogliendo la borsa da terra, e gli si avvicinò di nuovo per sussurrargli all'orecchio, "non vedevi l'ora, mmmh?"

Fu lui a dover sgranare gli occhi, mentre lei apriva la porta e lo ammoniva prima di chiuderla, "forse eri un po' troppo sicuro di te…"

Lui non poté fare altro che osservare la porta richiudersi davanti a lui, prima di rendersi conto che lei aveva previsto tutto e non aveva fatto altro che architettare ogni mossa per lasciarlo insoddisfatto a fissare la porta. E quella frase sussurratagli in un gemito prima di lasciarlo…che se la fosse presa per quell'innocente scherzetto in mare?

Non sapeva a cosa andava incontro, la sua gattina. Ora più che mai era deciso a portarla oltre ogni limite, a costringerla a supplicarlo di prenderla, a strappare urla dalla gola da cui erano usciti i gemiti ingannevoli che gli avevano fatto sperare di soddisfare un po' del suo desiderio contro quella porta.

Sorrise di nuovo, prima di iniziare a prepararsi; aveva detto che si sarebbero visti nella hall, dopo un'oretta? Ebbene, ancora un'oretta e le difese di Rinoa avrebbero iniziato a sbriciolarsi.

E lui sarebbe stato ben felice di calpestarle…

* * *

Ma cosa diavolo stavano facendo? 

D'accordo, lui e gli altri ragazzi erano in netto anticipo; le ragazze avevano chiaramente detto un'oretta e dopo mezz'ora loro si erano incontrati tutti quanti nella hall. Forse era il modo in cui Irvine era stato sbattuto fuori dalla stanza da Selphie, forse era il modo in cui tutte si erano raggruppate a vestirsi tra loro…forse loro erano solo impazienti di vedere perché diavolo non avevano potuto rimanere nella stessa stanza con loro.

Era chiaro che il tempo sembrava non passare mai…soprattutto per lui, che era il bersaglio preferito delle battutine di Irvine, dato che girava voce che l'idea fosse stata di Rinoa. Non che le altre si fossero sottratte…e questo aveva dato a tutti l'idea che le ragazze si stessero preparando in grande stile per loro. Il che, se da una parte rendeva l'attesa giustificabile, dall'altro la rendeva ancora più insopportabile e lenta –soprattutto se pensava a tutto quello che avrebbe potuto fare in quell'ora e mezza lontano dagli altri.

Poi finalmente le chiacchiere, le risate, i tacchi alti che avevano aspettato di sentire per lunghi minuti arrivarono e lui poté osservare a cosa era servita quell'ora di lontananza, e soprattutto se ne valeva la pena; e per quanto non sarebbe stato disposto ad ammetterlo, ne era valsa la pena sul serio.

Rinoa era accanto a Quistis, e le due ragazze ridevano di qualcosa che la bionda insegnante aveva detto poco prima, quando erano ancora sulle scale; gli parve che rubasse uno sguardo nella sua direzione quando lui fece scorrere gli occhi sulla sua figura avvolta di bianco, che risaltava l'abbronzatura leggera della sua pelle e il nero corvino riflessato di blu dei suoi capelli. Poi le gli si avvicinava, e lui notava la scollatura abbastanza profonda e l'aderenza di quel vestito che esaltava le sue curve con discrezione, e poi scendeva, le fasciava i fianchi, e si allargava in una gonna morbida e larga che la copriva fino alle ginocchia.

Fu solo quando Rinoa gli posò un dito sotto il mento per fargli alzare lo sguardo che si rese conto d'aver fissato un po' troppo nella scollatura di lei, stupito dal fatto che non avesse indossato la biancheria semplice e provocante che lo stuzzicava sempre, attraverso orli galeotti, ad indovinare se fossero fiori, stelline o chissà che altro nei disegni del pizzo che le ricopriva il seno.

Incontrò il sorriso di lei, gli occhi che le brillavano di uno scherno malizioso –allora era così che erano sembrati i suoi occhi, quel pomeriggio? Era un'espressione bellissima su di lei, come se lei sapesse di avergli giocato uno scherzo troppo pericoloso, ma di potersi far perdonare vestita così, lucente di bianco, calda del sole del pomeriggio, con gli occhi luccicanti di sensualità e i capelli che le sfuggivano ribelli dall'acconciatura che li raccoglieva e le incorniciavano il viso, qualche ciocca a coprire il cioccolato fuso che lui voleva berle. "Sono pronta, **_adesso_**," sussurrò lei, rimarcando volontariamente le parole che lui aveva usato prima, riempiendole di nuovi significati, "andiamo…?"

Lui si alzò, cingendole la vita con un braccio e posandole la mano sulla schiena –gli stessi gesti con cui l'aveva avvicinata a sé al ritorno dalla spiaggia, quando lei aveva architettato la sua insoddisfazione, per bloccarsi e voltarsi a guardarla quando scoprì che stava sfiorando la sua pelle. Lei sorrise, conscia dell'effetto che quel vestito stava avendo su di lui, e si allontanò dondolandosi sul tacchi alti, tra il frusciare dei bordi irregolari del suo vestito, lasciandogli osservare la sua schiena scoperta.

Ecco perché non c'era stata biancheria di cui indovinare i ricami a coprirle il seno; la linea che lui aveva inseguito per tutto il giorno si presentava ai suoi occhi incupiti dal desiderio e ora più che mai gli sembrava che fosse valsa la pena aspettare quella lunghissima mezz'ora per vederla così, in un miscuglio di colori nuovo che non avrebbe dimenticato facilmente. Il bianco candido del vestito che indossava era in contrasto così netto con i capelli, tra cui brillava un fermaglio luccicante che era stato lui stesso a regalarle, qualche mese prima. La pelle stessa era diversa, scura sulla schiena, ma ancora lattea sul seno che lui aveva intravisto in quella scollatura. E poi i giochi di ombre che la stoffa vagamente trasparente del vestito creava intorno alle sue forme, e i riflessi che le prime luci della notte regalavano alla sua chioma lucida.

Era….luminosa, Rinoa.

Allungò il passo per raggiungerla, posandole la mano di nuovo sulla schiena e attirandosi gli sguardi di qualcuno che pareva invidioso –e lui, per quanto infantile potesse essere, ne era orgoglioso. In qualche modo gli piaceva sapere che la ragazza che altri guardavano era **_sua_**, che potevano desiderarla ma solo lui poteva averla. Lei, intanto si era voltata verso di lui con un sorriso innocente e la malizia che le illuminava lo sguardo –che si stesse godendo l'effetto che aveva su di lui? Non aveva idea di cosa quel vestito gli stava ispirando, non aveva nemmeno idea di cosa la stesse aspettando.

E la spiaggia si presentava davanti ai suoi occhi come il luogo perfetto per sedurla.

Quando Quistis aveva detto, quel pomeriggio, che la illuminavano di fiaccole e che tutto diventava molto caratteristico, non aveva immaginato qualcosa del genere. Grandi tavoli rotondi attendevano gli ospiti, e il ristorante bianco dove dovevano cenare sembrava brillare, alla luce delle candele galleggianti e delle fiaccole, contro il mare scuro verso cui si affacciava. Il loro tavolo era in un angolo, e da lì potevano vedere praticamente tutto, dagli altri tavoli allo spazio per ballare alla spiaggia su cui qualcuno aveva acceso un falò.

"E' bello qui, non trovi?", mormorò Squall, rivolgendosi per la prima volta a Rinoa in quei lunghi minuti.

"Sì, è molto bello," rispose lei, aspettandosi un complimento scontato a cui poteva rispondere per le rime; non doveva certo aspettarsi di poterla sedurre con qualche stupida battuta di altri. Rimase quindi stupita quando lui si limitò ad un sorriso, senza dire nulla, e la aiutò a sedersi al tavolo, accanto a lui, abbastanza lontana da non destare sospetti ma abbastanza vicina da poter allungare una mano ad accarezzare, di tanto, quella gamba coperta di bianco che iniziava ad attirare più di un suo sguardo.

"Squall, alza gli occhi", scherzò lei, cogliendolo di nuovo in fallo e facendo scoppiare in una risata fragorosa Irvine, che non aspettava altro che qualche movimento strano della coppia davanti a lui per iniziare a tirare sfrecciatine a Squall. Fortuna che Selphie era seduta accanto a Rinoa e non avrebbe detto nulla, altrimenti Rinoa si sarebbe trovata a fine serata più in imbarazzo che eccitata, e non era questo il suo scopo.

Senza preoccuparsi troppo degli scherzi dell'amico, anzi, rispondendo con un sorriso, allungò in braccio intorno alle spalle nude di Rinoa, che chiacchierava intanto con le sue amiche e rispondeva al suo gesto di affetto –e di vago possesso, dato che c'era un ragazzo là in fondo che non smetteva di fissarla…- con una carezza leggera sulla coscia.

Mmmh, era a suo agio.

E poi si voltava verso di lui, gli si avvicinava per un bacio, Irvine sorrideva di nuovo con l'espressione di chi la sa lunga e lui non aveva voglia di farlo stare zitto, era bello così, in quell'atmosfera di totale rilassatezza, di una spensieratezza di cui aveva bisogno e che gli permetteva di accarezzare la gamba di Rinoa se gli andava di farlo, di farle scivolare una mano sulla schiena nuda quando lei si appoggiava, forse di proposito, al tavolo, di lasciarsi baciare e abbracciare quando lei si voltava e gli regalava quel sorriso conscio di sé e del suo potere su di lui…e lui non poteva fare a meno di rispondere con il suo, di ridere delle sfrecciatine di Irvine e del luccichio contento negli occhi degli altri –Hyne, finalmente lui era tranquillo, sereno…libero.

Non c'era nulla che potesse infastidirlo, e la cena scorreva tra le chiacchiere con gli amici, gli scherzi di Irvine e le finte arrabbiature di Zell, e perfino le ironiche prediche di Quistis che non riusciva nemmeno a star seria fino alla fine –riaveva finalmente tutto quello che gli era mancato mentre loro erano via e lui chiuso nel suo ufficio, e sapeva che si era definitivamente addolcito, ma in fondo era poi così importante?

Stava bene, così.

Probabilmente non si era nemmeno reso conto che la cena era finita, perso come era stato ad osservare la schiena di Rinoa incorniciata dalla leggera stoffa bianca, quando lei si era appoggiata di nuovo al tavolo per mangiare del gelato. Si era trovato a fissare il fiocco che le reggeva il vestito sulla nuca, e si era trovato a pensare che poteva scioglierlo lentamente….avrebbe potuto spogliarla standole alle spalle, scoprendola un poco alla volta, lasciando vagare le mani sulla curva che trovava da sempre così seducente, in lei….e poi di colpo la sentiva contro di sé, il seno schiacciato contro il suo petto…possibile che lei sentisse il bisogno di essere sensuale anche offrendogli semplicemente del gelato?

Sorrise, ignorando la risatina di Irvine –per quanto potesse diventare scocciante, dopo un po', lui sapeva benissimo che era soltanto contento per loro, e si divertiva anche così. Ma in fin dei conti, a lui non dava più fastidio, e gli sembrò che anche lei, quando ripeté, "ne vuoi un po'?", fosse del tutto a suo agio e non badasse alle battutine che di solito la facevano arrossire all'istante. Si limitò semplicemente a chinarsi su di lei per assaggiare il gelato che gli veniva offerto dalla sua bocca.

La sentì mugolare una flebile resistenza contro le sue labbra, prima di lasciarsi andare completamente e perdersi nel sapore del suo bacio ignorando i commenti dietro di lei che l'avevano irrigidita tra le sue braccia. La lasciò andare poco dopo, suggendole ancora un po' il gusto tropicale del gelato sulla sua lingua e mormorandole sulla guancia, "mmmh….sì, ne voglio un po'…"

Lei fece per allontanarsi ma lui la tenne stretta, sfilandole il cucchiaino di mano per affondarlo nel gelato accanto a loro, mentre si diffondeva una musica esotica e alcune coppie iniziavano a ballare. Lei si lasciò stringere, appoggiandogli la testa sul petto con un sospiro –quante sere di quella vacanza le erano sembrate in qualche modo noiose, solo perché lui non c'era. Quante volte, tra le coppie dei suoi amici, si era sentita di troppo, un po' a disagio; quante volte in quella vacanza le era sembrato che i suoi amici evitassero di fare qualcosa solo perché lei era sola. E invece adesso lui era qui. E i suoi amici un po' li prendevano in giro e un po' erano contenti per loro, perché a dirla tutta partire senza Squall non era piaciuto a nessuno. Le sembrava di non poter desiderare nulla di più da quei giorni lontani dal lavoro; aveva lui, aveva i suoi amici, aveva un posto che le piaceva…era tutto perfetto e finalmente un po' della serenità e della tranquillità che aveva visto limpida negli occhi di lui si trasmise anche a lei.

Un poco alla volta gli altri li lasciavano soli al tavolo per andare a ballare, mentre Squall finiva di mangiare il gelato dividendoselo equamente con la ragazza che teneva in petto. Fu solo quando anche Selphie e Irvine si alzarono, lei arruffando un poco i capelli di Rinoa e lui facendo l'occhiolino a Squall, che quest'ultimo sospirò di sollievo e sollevò appena con un dito il mento di lei per guardarla negli occhi; le porse un po' di gelato che oramai si stava sciogliendo, sapendo che si sarebbe affrettata a leccare il cucchiaino per non sporcarsi, e prima che potesse inghiottirlo si chinò di nuovo a baciarla.

Chissà se Rinoa si rendeva conto di quanto fosse liberatorio, per lui, sedurla come doveva fare? Chissà cosa sentiva, ora che la sua mano le scorreva lungo la schiena nuda, e il suo dito seguiva la spina dorsale e si infilava appena nella scollatura del vestito? La sentì mugolare ma seppe subito che era un mugolio di piacere, lui conosceva la differenza…e decise che poteva fare –poteva **_dire_** qualcosa che aumentasse quel piacere sottile di averlo accanto.

"Lo sai," le mormorò sulle labbra, abbandonando per un momento quel bacio di gelato, "c'è un ragazzo che ti ha guardata tutta sera….e sembra che ti stia spogliando con gli occhi anche ora…"

Lei fece una risatina, tornando all'assalto della sua bocca perché quei baci le erano mancati per troppo tempo e quello Squall che aveva di fronte, spregiudicato e seducente, stava riuscendo a farla cadere nella sua rete senza che lei volesse in nessun modo evitarlo; "e tu sei geloso…?"

Toccò a lui ridacchiare appena, affondando il viso contro il collo di lei –che buon profumo sprigionava dalla sua pelle….era fresco, fruttato, dolce quanto bastava, nulla di troppo inebriante perché a lui bastava già lei ad inebriarlo. Non gli sarebbe piaciuto che il suo aroma naturale fosse troppo nascosto dalla fragranza di un profumo, e mugolò un po' d'apprezzamento prima di domandarle, "tu che dici?"

"Mmmh," miagolò tracciandogli un sentiero, con le labbra, risalendo dal mento al lobo dall'orecchio, per suggerlo appena sfiorando il metallo freddo dell'orecchino, "dico che stai facendo di tutto per dimostrare che sono tua…"

Ed eccolo, il brivido. Lui sapeva che Rinoa era sua, lo sentiva ogni volta che stavano insieme ed era una sensazione così strana sapere che lei gli apparteneva in quella maniera totale e cieca –la stessa maniera in cui lui apparteneva a lei. Ma sentirlo dire da lei, sentire quel 'sono tua' rotolare sulla lingua e sulle labbra che lui amava baciare era qualcosa di straordinario, di indescrivibile, di sensuale nella sua semplicità d'amore con cui lei sapeva dirgli il bisogno che aveva di lui, il modo in cui dipendeva da lui…tutto ciò che lo faceva sentire suo, alla fine.

Probabilmente se anche lui fosse stato capace di mormorarle di essere così totalmente suo, anche a lei sarebbe corso un brivido lungo la schiena che stava accarezzando.

Mmmh, forse un giorno ci sarebbe riuscito, ma ora come ora voleva solo sedurla, portarla in camera e realizzare il suo sogno e porre fine a quella lontananza forzata. Sentirla di nuovo intorno a lui, le orecchie piene della sua voce, dei suoi respiri caldi, fermare con il proprio corpo i suoi fremiti….."non vedo l'ora, Rinoa, sai?"

Di nuovo quella risatina da gatta, sommessa, quasi sospirata, quasi un gemito per il suo udito; "e chi ti dice che l'avrai, Squall?"

La mano si premeva più a fondo contro la sua schiena, riusciva a sentire l'anello freddo contro la pelle; il seno si schiacciava di più contro il suo petto e il suo respiro le sembrò bollente quando le mormorò, "**_tu_** me lo stai dicendo…"

Lei sorrise soltanto, conscia che non poteva controbattere nulla a quella sicurezza. In fin dei conti era vero; per quanto la serata non fosse finita, quello che era successo quel giorno, la cena, quello che lui voleva fare dopo e che lei già presagiva nel sorrisetto con cui la invitò a ballare, la stavano avvolgendo sempre più strettamente tra le spire del suo desiderio e lei si abbandonava a quella voluttà con tutto il suo essere. Non avrebbe saputo dire quando, o cosa avesse definitivamente distrutto le sue difese, forse non voleva nemmeno resistergli o forse, semplicemente, era stato un gioco fin dall'inizio ed entrambi sapevano come sarebbe finito. Lui avrebbe vinto perché in palio c'era il desiderio di entrambi.

Però che c'era di male a farlo stare sulle spine ancora un po'?

Gli fece credere d'essere malleabile tra le sue braccia quando raggiunse un punto un po' isolato dello spazio per i balli e la attirò a sé, affondando ancora il viso contro il suo collo. Si lasciò stringere come desiderava lui, gli lasciò infilare appena un dito sotto l'orlo della scollatura, gli permise di strofinare il naso contro la pelle profumata del suo collo, per poi sussurrare, posandogli una mano sulla spalla e cingendogli il collo con l'altro braccio, "tanto lo so cosa vuoi fare…"

Le sembrò di ottenere quello che desiderava, quando lui si alzò lentamente a fissarla, con le sopracciglia aggrottate per la sorpresa, "e come lo sai?"

"Quel ragazzo mi sta ancora fissando, mmmh? Vuoi dargli il colpo di grazia?", domandò, sempre in un sussurro, mentre premeva i fianchi contro quelli di lui e si dondolava al ritmo lento della canzone che stava suonando in quel momento.

"No, credo che abbia già capito…", rispose fissandola con un sorrisetto che non prometteva nulla di buono; stava fingendo o pensava davvero che fosse una questione di gelosia? Non l'avrebbe scoraggiato con così poco, se era quello che sperava di fare, "volevo fare altro…anzi, volevo **_dirti_** altro…", le sussurrò abbassandosi su di lei, che gli aveva appena appoggiato la testa sul petto e teneva gli occhi chiusi, un sorriso soddisfatto sul volto.

Aspettò che lei dicesse qualcosa, o si muovesse dal suo rifugio contro il suo petto, ma lei si dondolava sfiorandolo appena senza aprir bocca; stringendola un po' di più, riprese, "volevo dirti che mi sei mancata…che ti ho sognato, tutte le notti…che non vedevo l'ora di arrivare stamattina e non vedevo l'ora di venire da te e coccolarti…e sono contento del sogno che mi hai mandato, e lo **_voglio_**, Rinoa…voglio te…voglio spogliarti, voglio stringerti, voglio abbracciarti e baciarti, voglio leccarti –lo sai cosa mi mancava più di tutto? Il tuo sapore…perché tu sei dolce in una maniera particolare…e voglio berti…tanto…fino a farti urlare, fino a prosciugarti…e voglio prenderti…Hyne," si trovò a mugolare, all'improvviso, con il respiro vagamente affrettato, "non credo di averti mai desiderato così tanto…e per così tanto tempo…ho soltanto voglia di spogliarti, stenderti sul letto, e accarezzarti dappertutto –e baciarti dappertutto…ci pensavo, prima, mi sei mancata così tanto che starei…ore a fare l'amore con te, adesso….a guardarti e a coccolarti…e a prenderti, come desideri tu…e a lasciarti fare quello che hai voglia di fare con me…mi piace essere nelle tue mani, sai?", si interruppe per qualche secondo, ascoltando il respiro di lei che gli parve più profondo; e poi, premendo appena le labbra contro il suo collo, e muovendo la mano ad accarezzarle la schiena, continuò, "ed è per questo che mi piace l'idea di doverti sedurre…mi piace pensare che non saprò quello che hai deciso fino a quel momento…mi piace pensare che potresti fare come nel sogno e lasciarti prendere un pochino per poi spingermi via e voltarti….mi piace pensare che potresti voltarti senza che sia io a chiederti di farlo –perché lo sai che te lo chiederò, vero? Mi piace pensare a come mi risponderai di sì…magari mi implorerai di farlo –**_questo_** mi farebbe davvero impazzire…mi piace tutto questo gioco, Rinoa….mi eccita come lo giochi tu –mi eccita questo vestito che hai addosso, mi eccita quello che hai fatto in mare, mi eccita pensare che stasera potresti anche urlare per quello che hai dovuto trattenere oggi…"

"Basta," lo interruppe bruscamente lei, allontanandolo un poco da sé senza alzare gli occhi, "ti prego…"

"Che c'è, mmmh?", mormorò attirandola a sé con un ingannevole sorriso tenero, per stringerla in un abbraccio affettuoso di coccole, e sussurrarle poi languidamente, "non ti piace il mio programma per stasera…?"

Lei mugolò un po' di resa e un po' di stizza contro il petto che nascondeva il suo rossore; e lui continuò, sfiorandole il collo con il naso, "possiamo cambiarlo….puoi prendere tu il controllo di tutto –toccarmi dove vuoi, baciarmi dove vuoi, leccarmi dove vuoi…mmmh, ora che ci penso è anche meglio così….magari potresti anche guidarmi, così potrei farti solo quello che vuoi tu…ti va?"

"Squall, smettila…"

"Però devo chiederti una cosa….", continuò imperterrito lui, come se lei non avesse parlato, "voglio poterti toccare il seno….lo sai che **_adoro_** accarezzarlo…"

"Basta!", sibilò lei, incapace di reggere oltre; si sentiva troppo accaldata, eppure non poteva allontanarsi da lui in quelle condizioni, sarebbe stata così palese la sua eccitazione imbarazzata –e Hyne, doveva ammettere che l'imbarazzo era solo per il treno di immagini che le era scorso in testa mentre lui parlava, non per il fatto di sentirsi fradicia in quel posto pieno di gente, e nemmeno per l'aver permesso al suo ragazzo di portarla fino a quel limite. Gli puntò le mani sul petto, sperando che bastasse a fermare quel fiume di parole in piena che l'aveva investita in tutto il suo sensuale e conturbante erotismo; cercò di normalizzare il suo respiro, senza il coraggio di guardarlo, fallendo miseramente quando lui, come tocco finale, le sollevò il mento per guardarla negli occhi e terminare, "mmmh…stai avendo qualche fantasia, Rinoa?"

Stava per dirgli qualcosa quando lui le chiuse la bocca con un bacio, rendendole il respiro ancora più affrettato e affannoso con la sua passione. Quasi le girava la testa al desiderio da cui si sentiva pervasa, e non le riuscì di trattenere oltre un gemito che lo rese completamente sicuro della sua vittoria. La lasciò andare il più lentamente possibile, sussurrandole ancora, "me le racconterai, queste fantasie?"

Si sentì così completamente incapace di controllarsi che decise che non poteva rimanere lì con lui un secondo di più. Si sciolse a malincuore dal suo abbraccio, mormorando qualcosa al riguardo di aver bisogno di rinfrescarsi il viso, e si allontanò velocemente da lui lasciandolo solo tra le coppie che ballavano.

Lui rimase lì qualche secondo, con un sorriso stampato sulla faccia –oh, sì, era davvero fatta. Più la osservava camminare spedita verso i bagni, il vestito svolazzante intorno a lei, i fianchi che dondolavano sui tacchi alti e le mani che le scostavano nervosamente i capelli dal viso, più si convinceva che era fatta. Rinoa era sua e lui la teneva in pugno, e oramai non sarebbe riuscita più a rifiutargli quel sogno che, probabilmente, pensava di poter realizzare a suo piacimento.

Quanto si era sbagliata, la gattina.

Era tornato al tavolo già da qualche minuto ed era riuscito persino a ridere di una battuta di Irvine che lo riguardava direttamente quando lei tornò, con il respiro un po' più calmo e il viso un po' meno arrossato. Si sedette di nuovo accanto a lui, appoggiandosi alla sua spalla e lui se ne stupì un poco, era convinto che avrebbe cercato di stargli il più lontano possibile….oh, bè, non era poi così importante. Le circondò le spalle con un braccio, sentendola tremare appena contro di lui –che avesse freddo? Abbassò gli occhi su di lei, sorridendo di quell'espressione che le si era dipinta sul viso…forse tremava di piacere, forse tremava di freddo, ma non era importante nemmeno quello. Anche se, lo doveva ammettere, la prima ipotesi lo lusingava e lo eccitava, alla fine gli bastava che lei si sentisse a suo agio, serena come si sentiva lui.

Iniziava già ad adorare quella vacanza. Mmmmh, doveva anche pensare a qualche gioco da farle fare, sulla scia di quello che gli aveva proposto…doveva raccontargli quelle fantasie, a proposito. Avrebbe potuto prometterle di realizzarne qualcuna in cambio di qualcosa….e aveva voglia di giocare con lei, ancora. Non ne aveva bisogno, aveva già ottenuto quello che voleva –ma il solo sedurla sembrava dargli piacere quanto prenderla. Si abbassò appena a sfiorarle la fronte con le labbra, sfregando le mani sulle braccia di lei quando si accorse che effettivamente sentiva freddo, ma non fece in tempo a dirle nulla perché lei lo prevenì, "non ci provare nemmeno, Squall….non ti azzardare a dirmi che 'vuoi scaldarmi', te ne prego…"

"E perché no?", scherzò lui, sollevandole il mento a guardare quegli occhi luccicanti.

"Sciuperesti la fatica di un'intera giornata……"

Lui sorrise, se lei ammetteva la sconfitta significava che non avrebbe incontrato resistenze più tardi –il che rendeva tutto quello che voleva farle ancora più delizioso. Un conto era dover farla sciogliere, fare in modo che lei gli si abbandonasse totalmente…ma se lei era già completamente sciolta, abbandonata e sua, tutto diventava solo piacere. Se cadeva l'imbarazzo, se cadeva la vergogna, se non c'era più nulla che potesse inibirla e tutto fosse solo in grado di liberarla, allora lui avrebbe fatto di tutto perché non rimanesse neppure un angolo, in lei, che lui non avesse conquistato, nessun pensiero che non avesse ottenuto, nessun sentimento che non fosse anche per lui. Avrebbe spinto quell'abbandono fino ai suoi limiti, fino a quando sarebbe stata lei a implorare quello che aveva voluto negargli, fino a quando il desiderio che lui aveva appena reso liquido tra le sue gambe sarebbe esploso nel grido di piacere che lui bramava sentire –il suo nome urlato tra i gemiti.

Aveva voglia di quella libertà.

"Non volevo usare frasi fatte, e tu lo sai," rispose lui, puntandole contro un dito scherzosamente minaccioso, "volevo solo dirti che quando tornano gli altri ce ne andiamo…Selphie voleva fare un ultimo ballo…"

"Mmmmh," mugolò lei, stringendosi un po' di più a lui –quel vestito era bello, a Squall piaceva e aveva raggiunto il suo scopo, ma Hyne, era troppo scollato e la vicinanza del mare che rendeva fredda l'aria non la aiutava di certo. Alzò gli occhi a guardarlo, mentre fissava tranquillo le coppie che ballavano, il viso illuminato appena dalle fiaccole e dalle candele galleggianti al centro del loro tavolo; prima che potesse accorgersi che lo stava guardando con quell'espressione innamorata persa che era sicura le si fosse dipinta sul viso, domandò, "balliamo anche noi, prima di andar via?"

Lui la prese semplicemente per mano, alzandosi e dicendole, solo quando furono abbracciati in mezzo alle altre coppie, "non hai paura, mmmh?"

"Di cosa?", sospirò lei, appoggiandosi al suo petto per l'ennesima volta.

"Che ti racconti ancora un po' delle mie fantasie….o che ti chieda delle tue…."

Lei rise la sua risatina da gatta, scostandosi da lui quanto bastava per cingergli il collo e sussurrare guardandolo negli occhi, "questo è un gioco che faremo un altro giorno…"

Lui la avvicinò un po' di più a sé, domandandole a fior di labbra, "mmmh…quindi significa che il gioco di stasera è…deciso?"

Lei gli rubò un bacio, facendo in modo che rimanesse dolce e tenero come nelle sue intenzioni, un gesto d'affetto che non voleva dimostrare altro che era felice di averlo lì accanto a sé, e felice della giornata che avevamo trascorso insieme, anche se avrebbe voluto riuscire ad essere più forte, in un certo senso, ad opporgli una resistenza che lo mettesse alla prova fino in fondo e lo costringesse a sfoderare le sue arti migliori. Lui parve capire le sue intenzioni, e pur con il desiderio che gli ribolliva dentro e che lo rendeva ogni minuto più impaziente, le permise quel gesto d'affetto prima di scatenarle addosso la sua passione. "Lo sai," riuscì a dirle, quando gli sembrò di poter fare a meno delle sue labbra, "non vedo l'ora…."

Avrebbe voluto dirgli che era ancora tutto da vedere, che non era un gioco già deciso, che lui doveva ancora riuscire nel suo intento…ma il suo corpo la tradiva, si premeva contro di lui, le sue mani gli accarezzavano la nuca e dalla sua gola usciva solo un gemito soffocato, in cui lui riuscì a intuire un vago, "nemmeno io…"

Gli parve semplicemente perfetto che il sapore della sua conquista fosse quello della sua bocca.

* * *

Stava per dire qualcosa sul fatto che il freddo che aveva patito in spiaggia le avesse fatto venire voglia di un bagno caldo quando si ritrovò spinta contro la porta chiusa della loro stanza, assalita dalle labbra di Squall e impossibilitata a muoversi dal suo corpo, così più grande di lei, così più forte e che le dava quell'idea di rifugio che la fece sciogliere in quel preciso istante tra le sue braccia, mentre la sua voce mugolava sospiri e una mano di lui cercava a tentoni l'interruttore della luce. 

Eppure quell'oscurità era così piacevole, non c'era bisogno di accendere quella luce irritante e fastidiosa –potevano aprire un poco la finestra, fare entrare un po' d'aria e di luce della luna e delle stelle…mmmh, non era sicura che fosse una buona idea, però, già dalla gola le sfuggivano gemiti che non sapeva controllare, l'eccitazione che lui le aveva provocato sulla spiaggia tornava prepotente ad impossessarsi di lei, guidata dalle sue labbra e dalle mani a cui lei impediva di premere quell'interruttore, e lui sembrava così impaziente, così eccitato, "potrei prenderti qui, lo sai?", e per quanto fosse intenso il desiderio di dirgli di farlo era passato così tanto tempo –così troppo tempo dall'ultima volta che voleva assaporare ogni singolo istante di quello che sarebbe successo.

"Aspetta –aspetta, aspetta," le riuscì di dire con il respiro affannoso che sembrava impedirle qualsiasi cosa; lui si allontanò un po' da lei, guardandola stupito, e lei si affrettò a spiegare, "è passato tanto tempo…"

Lo sentì mugolare un sorriso, più che vedere l'espressione tenera che gli si era dipinta in viso, sentendosi poi attirata a lui con un po' più di delicatezza mentre le sue labbra tornavano a sfiorarla più lente, strappandole gemiti soddisfatti e lunghi sospiri. Quasi non si rese conto, persa com'era nel piacere del suo tocco, che lui indietreggiava verso il letto al centro della stanza tenendola stretta a sé, le mani che correvano adagio sulla sua schiena nuda, aggiungendo brividi al freddo che si era impadronito di lei. La bocca di lui sfiorava appena le sue labbra, le dita si muovevano appena intorno alla cerniera del vestito, e poi le negava il bacio che desiderava e le sussurrava contro la guancia, "vuoi spogliarti per me…?"

"Sì…", gemette lei, mentre lui le concedeva quel bacio prima di allontanarsi da lei e sedersi sul letto ad osservarla spogliarsi; "non toccarti i capelli, quelli voglio scioglierli io….", e lei annuiva appena, muovendo le mani sul suo corpo e solo in quel momento gli parve di rendersi conto di come il contrasto tra il candore del vestito e il modo in cui lo aveva eccitato –il modo in cui **_lei_** si era eccitata dentro a quel vestito fosse qualcosa di conturbante. Gli sembrava che l'innocenza di quel bianco fosse in contrasto con la nudità sensuale che lasciava intravedere, attraverso scollature e trasparenze che nascondevano maliziosamente le sue forme. Era così bella, così luminosa, così lenta, gli faceva quasi venir voglia di alzarsi e spogliarla lui stesso eppure quegli occhi che lo fissavano con un sorriso luccicante lo tenevano inchiodato dove stava a osservarla mentre giocava con se stessa per lui.

Solo quando lei sciolse il nodo che le reggeva il vestito alla nuca, fu in grado di ordinarle, "voltati…", e la compiacenza di lei nell'ubbidirgli sembrò soltanto eccitarlo di più. Lei lasciò scivolare la stoffa del vestito giù dal seno, e mosse di nuovo le mani lentamente per poi trafficare con le dita intorno alla cerniera. E scendeva piano, piano, e finalmente compariva la biancheria provocante che lui aveva prima cercato di intravedere nella sua scollatura per indovinarne i ricami. E poi muoveva appena i fianchi, il vestito scivolava giù frusciando –lo stesso fruscio che l'aveva accompagnata mentre camminava, e lui si chiedeva come avesse a fatto a non intuire che la forma ammiccante sul perizoma di Rinoa fosse una farfalla, quando era stato lui stesso a regalarglielo. Avrebbe dovuto immaginare che sotto la stoffa luminosa del suo vestito lei avrebbe indossato qualcosa che lo riguardava, foss'anche solo un regalo.

Lei si voltò lentamente, con un braccio a nasconderle il seno mentre infilava l'indice nell'orlo delle mutandine; "vuoi toglierlo tu, questo?"

Lui annuì con un sorriso divertito ed eccitato, prendendola per i fianchi e facendola scendere a sedersi sulle sue ginocchia. Scostò il braccio di lei con la sua mano, accarezzandole il seno come le aveva chiesto di fare, durante quel ballo –era vero quello che le aveva detto, lui adorava toccarla…forse doveva dirglielo, rassicurarla, farle sentire che il modo semplice in cui si era spogliata era anche stato quanto di più sensuale ed eccitante lui potesse chiederle. Stringendo i seni di lei tra le mani e sentendola farsi più vicina, il suo sesso che strusciava contro di lui attraverso i vestiti, sussurrò in un gemito, "io adoro toccarti, lo sai, vero?"

Lei non rispose, limitandosi a sorridere e sospirare un po' di piacere spingendosi ancora di più contro di lui. Gli parve un invito ad accarezzarla di nuovo, un modo per dirgli che anche lei adorava essere toccata da lui e si abbassò a sfiorarla con le labbra, mentre Rinoa si strusciava con un po' più forza contro il suo bacino e i suoi gemiti si facevano più frequenti. Accolse un seno nella sua bocca, mentre continuava ad accarezzare l'altro, godendosi la reazione di Rinoa che si spingeva il più possibile contro di lui, infilandogli una mano tra i capelli, mentre l'altra correva lungo la sua schiena per levargli la maglia.

Ma per quanto desiderasse il contatto con la pelle di lei, voleva essere lui a decidere quando si sarebbe spogliato. Il controllo era suo e lui avrebbe deciso ogni cosa –quando spogliarsi, come spogliarsi, quando prenderla e come prenderla. Quando lei sarebbe stata folle di desiderio….**_lei_** aveva chiesto qualcosa di lento e lui le avrebbe dato qualcosa di così eccitante da sembrare struggente. Scostò la mano di lei, sentendola mugolare un po' di protesta e poi anche quelle dita si infilarono tra i suoi capelli, premendolo ancora di più contro il suo seno, i gemiti che si facevano più forti e i movimenti del suo bacino contro di lui più scomposti. Era il momento…

La rovesciò sul letto senza separarsi da lei, continuando a sfiorarle appena il capezzolo con la lingua e lei tremava tra le sue braccia, continuava a tenergli la testa e gli parve quasi impaziente d'avere qualcosa di più che quei baci delicati, mentre spingeva i fianchi contro i suoi per strusciarsi ancora un po' e nei suoi gemiti si mescolavano eccitazione, piacere e desiderio vagamente frustrato.

Si stese lentamente sopra di lei per concederle solo il piacere della carezza del suo sesso attraverso i vestiti, continuando a suggerle un seno e tormentarle l'altro con le dita, alzando di tanto in tanto gli occhi per osservarla perché lei tremava, si inarcava sotto di lei, si premeva più forte contro il suo bacino e lui voleva darle piacere solo quando lei avrebbe pensato che fosse ancora troppo lontano. La sentiva gemere, ma lui voleva urla, la sentiva chiedere ma lui voleva essere implorato, la sentiva muoversi appena ma lui voleva che lei diventasse schiava della sua passione e del suo desiderio…e finalmente arrivava quel suono che lui aveva desiderato per tutto il giorno, il suo nome sospirato in un gemito, pieno non dell'imbarazzo, della vergogna, della preoccupazione di quel pomeriggio ma solo del piacere che lei voleva avere e lui voleva darle.

Si spinse contro di lei con più forza, lasciando il seno per soffocare i suoi gemiti di piacere e stupore in un bacio che la costrinse a mugolare la sua soddisfazione dentro alla sua bocca –ed era lì che dovevano stare i suoi orgasmi, dentro di lui che li provocava con la sua bocca, con le sue dita, con il suo sesso, con le torture che un pochino lo vendicavano della fatica di quella giornata…

Lei mugolò ancora il suo nome, tirando appena la sua maglia e lui decise che ora poteva anche toglierla, anche il suo desiderio di sentire la pelle di Rinoa contro di sé stava crescendo e diventando insopportabile…si sollevò un poco da lei, levando in fretta l'indumento e gettandolo da qualche parte, per terra, per poi fermarsi ad osservarla mentre stava stesa sotto di lui, la bocca socchiusa in sospiri affrettati, gli occhi scintillanti di desiderio –anche se lui **_sapeva_** che si erano fatti di cioccolato fuso, cupi e profondi…i suoi occhi scendevano e gli pareva di riuscire ad accarezzarla anche solo con lo sguardo, mentre ammirava il contrasto tra le parti abbronzate e i seni bianchi, e stava per allungare le mani a toccarla quando notò che aveva ancora i capelli legati, anche se sembrava totalmente spettinata.

Mmmh. Ubbidiente, la sua gattina.

Le fece cenno di alzarsi e di nuovo la compiacenza nell'ubbidirgli lo stupì e lo eccitò ancora di più –ora doveva **_assolutamente_** spogliarsi perché non resisteva più con il suo membro confinato in quello spazio troppo stretto. La strinse a sé, il seno che toccava il suo petto e generava una scarica di piacere che lo fece mugolare, mentre sfilava gli spilloni dai capelli di Rinoa e osservava la sua chioma lucida, nera e fluente che le ricadeva sulla schiena. Ora era lui ad essere poco alla volta esplorato dalla sua bocca e conquistato dai movimenti lenti e sensuali della sua lingua che gli stuzzicavano il petto e si avvicinavano troppo poco alla volta ai suoi capezzoli –se le avesse premuto la testa contro, lei avrebbe capito cosa desiderava?

Le fece cenno di slacciargli i pantaloni mentre lui le accarezzava la schiena e scendeva a stringerle le natiche tra le mani, per poi infilare le dita a toccarla appena sotto i ricami di pizzo mentre sentiva il rumore delle sue cinture che si slacciavano, la zip che scendeva e la bocca di Rinoa che si stringeva intorno al suo capezzolo per succhiarlo mentre la mano si infilava nei pantaloni e lo accarezzava attraverso la stoffa dei boxer. Era impaziente, allora…

La allontanò da lui bruscamente, gettandola sul letto mentre la osservava con un sorriso e si toglieva il resto dei suoi vestiti, per poi stendersi di nuovo su di lei e soffocare la sua risata eccitata con un bacio mentre sfilava rapidamente anche l'ultimo indumento di Rinoa. Gli sembrò di non poter più aspettare oltre, anche il buttare quel poco di stoffa che stringeva tra le mani gli pareva tempo sprecato, aveva bisogno di avere le mani su lei, intorno ai suoi seni caldi, a scorrere lungo le sue gambe lisce, ad accarezzare la pelle ardente e bagnata che sembrava invitarlo ad affondarvi con forza –ma lui doveva resistere e farla gridare di desiderio, per poi esaudire le sue fantasie e portarla ad ubbidirgli anche nel realizzare il sogno che lo aveva tormentato tutto il giorno, con la stessa compiacenza con cui si era spogliata, con cui si era alzata a sedere per spogliarlo, con cui si era lasciata gettare sul letto e assalire dai suoi baci.

E poi lei non gli rendeva le cose facili, se continuava a premersi contro di lui a quel modo, a graffiargli la schiena, a gemere come se lui l'avesse già penetrata e invece non stava facendo altro che strusciarsi contro di lei, e il suo piacere parve guidarlo giù, a succhiarle di nuovo il seno, a riempirle l'ombelico dei suoi baci, a sfiorare il suo clitoride con la punta della lingua e poi a berla come le aveva detto che avrebbe fatto, e non si sentiva mai sazio di nulla, delle sue urla, del suo sapore, della sensazione della sua pelle contro le guance e sotto le mani, del sangue che gli rombava in testa e gli faceva sentire che in qualche modo anche il suo piacere si stava avvicinando e che non avrebbe resistito molto…e voleva toccarla, voleva leccarla, voleva succhiarla e voleva penetrarla in un solo momento, e anche se non era possibile quel pensiero sembrava guidarlo su di lei, portarlo alle sue labbra a farle assaporare il suo orgasmo dalla sua bocca, a strusciare di nuovo il sesso contro la sua umidità così deliziosa e poi lei lo rovesciava, sorrideva la sua malizia, scivolava su di lui come nel sogno, come se lui fosse la sua preda, lo fissava con quegli occhi di cioccolato che luccicavano di eccitazione e di seduzione mentre il suo membro scorreva tra i suoi seni e lui doveva trattenere un gemito, e poi la sua bocca si abbassava lenta, la sua lingua si muoveva avida, e il suo sesso spariva tra le sue labbra e la vista gli si annebbiava, il sangue tornava a rombargli in testa e lui non poteva più trattenere il piacere che gli pulsava nelle viscere…

Le sollevò la testa per rovesciarla di nuovo sul letto, mentre lei allargava quasi spontaneamente le gambe e lui allungava una mano ad accarezzarla, perché gli sembrava di voleva sentire con ogni parte del suo corpo –mentre la leccava, mentre la penetrava, mentre lei gli strusciava addosso e mentre le sue dita scivolavano lentamente dentro di lei, come per prepararla perché era vero, era passato tanto tempo e lui non voleva che potesse in alcun modo sentire fastidio, ma solo lo stesso piacere che gli vibrava dentro e che gli pareva ogni minuto più incontenibile.

Piano piano i gemiti di lei si fecero più forti, la sua eccitazione più intensa e umida, il suo bisogno più forte e decise che era il momento giusto –non potevano aspettare oltre e ritrasse le dita da lei con tutta l'urgenza che aveva addosso, aspettando che lei aprisse gli occhi con l'espressione impaziente che si aspettava; era stata così vicina all'orgasmo che aveva pensato di potersi trattenere ancora, per il piacere di vederla tremare per lui, di sentirla ripetere nuovamente il suo nome che si spezzava nei singhiozzi dei suoi sospiri….ma lei emise un lungo gemito, e lui decise che era davvero il momento giusto.

Le fece cenno con un dito di voltarsi, senza dire una parola, e lei mugolò soltanto il suo sì, con un sorriso che gli parve quanto di più erotico avesse mai visto, e si voltò, inginocchiandosi davanti a lui, sentendo le sue mani che le accarezzavano le cosce, le sfioravano il sesso strappandole un altro gemito, risalivano lungo i suoi fianchi e le stringevano i seni mentre lui la penetrava, finalmente.

Avrebbe voluto essere lento, farla tremare e farla implorare, ma il suo bisogno si faceva troppo forte, e il desiderio di quella fantasia che ora si realizzava sotto ai suoi occhi troppo intenso, e lei si contraeva così ritmicamente intorno a lui che lui riusciva solo a penetrarla con forza, stringerle un seno con una mano mentre l'altra scendeva ad accarezzarla tra le gambe, e si chinava a baciarle la schiena, e più lei gemeva più lui si muoveva con forza, più lei stringeva le lenzuola tra le dita più lui risaliva, lungo il suo corpo, per sussurrarle qualcosa all'orecchio, qualcosa che era incomprensibile persino a lui inframezzato com'era dai suoi gemiti e dal suono così voluttuoso del suo scorrere in lei, si rendeva conto solo di parlarle di fantasie –forse quelle che aveva avuto sulla spiaggia le scorrevano di nuovo in testa e la facevano urlare così, e poi all'improvviso lei si voltava, lo baciava, sollevava una mano a toccarsi un seno e poi lo stringeva nella morsa del suo orgasmo che gli veniva urlato sulla lingua.

La sentì cedere sotto di lui con un ultimo gemito per il calore del suo seme e lui non riuscì a fare altro che lasciarsi cadere pesantemente su di lei, con il respiro affannoso che si mescolava a quello di lei e la testa vicinissima alla sua, così tanto che avrebbe potuto rubarle un bacio, se ne avesse avuta la forza…e invece riusciva solo a starsene fermo a osservarla, con un dito che le scorreva lungo il fianco e le strappava un sorriso ad illuminarle quegli occhi languidi e soddisfatti –lui adorava guardarla quando era ancora così, quando il piacere le lasciava addosso quell'espressione dolce, piena di abbandono…e adorava sapere d'essere lui a regalargliela.

Riuscì finalmente a separarsi da lei, prendendosi solo il tempo per baciarle la nuca come aveva fatto quella mattina e coricarsi, esausto, portandosi un braccio sugli occhi mentre la sentiva accoccolarsi accanto a lui con un mugolio, posare la testa sul suo petto e sfiorarlo lentamente con una mano, e lui allungava la sua ad infilarsi tra i suoi capelli, lasciava scorrere le dita tra quella carezza di seta, e di nuovo la sensazione di serenità che lo aveva accompagnato per tutta la giornata –di nuovo quella tranquillità, quella libertà, quel senso di leggerezza. Adorava stare in vacanza, soprattutto in quel momento, soprattutto dopo quella giornata passata a giocare con lei, e divertirsi insieme a lei, e sentirsi attorniato da amici che lo amavano e a cui era mancato…stava così bene con se stesso, in quel preciso istante, che non poté fare a meno di scoppiare a ridere.

Rinoa si sollevò a guardarlo, scostandogli il braccio dagli occhi per vedere che cosa avesse, ma si trovò all'improvviso rovesciata sul letto, con lui che le saliva sopra e le toglieva il respiro con un bacio e lei non poteva fare altro che cedergli di nuovo, cedergli sempre, dimenticarsi di qualsiasi cosa per ricordarsi solo di essere tra le sue braccia, in quel rifugio così caldo e protettivo, che sapeva di casa e da cui sarebbe potuta non uscire mai. Riusciva solo a sentire le sue mani che la accarezzavano appena, la sua voce che le miagolava qualcosa tra i baci, parole che si perdevano nella sua passione e forse non importava nemmeno recuperarle –dopo tutto quel tempo passato lontani bastava che lui fosse lì con lei, a stringersela al petto con un braccio mentre l'altro tirava le lenzuola sotto di loro, "tirati su un pochino….", le mormorava contro la lingua, e lei si sollevava appena e poi lui copriva entrambi e smetteva di baciarla per sussurrarle, "adesso è come a casa…"

Lei sorrideva, gemeva un sì dai mille significati, lasciava scivolare la mano dietro la sua nuca e lo attirava a sé per baciarlo di nuovo, e lui la lasciava fare…le permetteva di accarezzargli appena la schiena, di suggergli un po' di più la lingua quando lo lasciò andare dopo baci durati ore –o forse erano solo minuti, ma lei non ne aveva idea e non le interessava saperlo, per lei sarebbe stato sempre troppo poco, comunque troppo poco. Riaprì gli occhi annacquati di gioia a guardarlo mentre si abbassava su di lei a strofinare il naso contro il suo collo, solleticandola appena con il suo respiro caldo…aveva ragione, adesso era come a casa.

Lui era la sua casa.

Era strano doversene andare per scoprirlo.

Eppure in qualche modo era anche l'unico modo per scoprirlo…bastava poco, un letto dove stare abbracciati stretti come stavano ora, un lenzuolo da tirarsi addosso e lui. Bastava lui, ed era casa ovunque.

Lui che si divertiva a rovesciarle baci sul viso come aveva fatto lei quella mattina, che sussurrava qualcosa di incomprensibile, che si premeva contro di lei e lei sapeva che era così pesante da farla respirare a fatica ma non potevano assolutamente stare in altro modo…lui che le prendeva la mano, intrecciava le loro dita e le posava sul cuscino sopra la sua testa, tra i suoi capelli freschi e morbidi e si chinava di nuovo, più dolce, a baciarla.

Amava il sapore delle sue labbra, anche se era vagamente impastato del suo piacere, il modo in cui sembravano perfette sopra alle sue, il modo in cui sapevano essere appassionate o dolci, selvagge o tenere. Amava anche, a pensarci bene, il modo in cui le sue braccia sembravano fatte per contenerla, per stringerla e farla sentire al sicuro da tutto, e il modo in cui quegli occhi di ghiaccio sembravano sciogliersi e divenire mare quando si posavano su di lei, e il modo in cui quelle mani abituate alla morte la risvegliassero al minimo tocco. Come ora, che scorrevano sul suo fianco in una carezza che sapeva di solletico ma non riusciva a diventare fastidiosa o a farla scoppiare a ridere, sembrava soltanto darle un brivido leggero di piacere che si disperdeva insieme ai vaghi residui del suo orgasmo.

Con un ultimo bacio lui tornò a stendersi, attirandola contro il suo petto e tenendo le dita intrecciate alle sue. Fu solo allora che notò che aveva messo il suo anello al dito e gli sfuggì involontariamente un sorriso che lei colse immediatamente; si separò a malincuore da lui e gli sussurrò sulle labbra, "che succede…?"

"Niente," rispose lui, scostandole una ciocca di capelli dal viso, "sono solo felice…"

Lei parve soddisfatta della risposta, e tornò a rannicchiarsi contro di lui, accarezzandogli una gamba con le sue e posando la testa sul suo petto, sotto il suo mento. Rimasero in silenzio per parecchi minuti, l'unico rumore nella stanza quello dei loro respiri e del fruscio delle lenzuola contro la pelle di lei, quando all'improvviso Squall parve ricordarsi di qualcosa e la rovesciò di nuovo, coricandosi di fianco per guardarla in quegli occhi di cioccolato che parevano innamorarlo ogni volta che li guardava, "prima…", iniziò, quasi incerto, era davvero il caso di dirglielo?

Al diavolo, era libero, no?

"Prima, non ti ho detto una cosa….non volevo che…insomma, pensassi che fosse per via del sogno." Lei sorrise, come per incoraggiarlo a continuare; lui sollevò le loro dita ancora intrecciate, posandole tra loro come se quella fosse la testimonianza della sua sincerità, e continuò, "eri….bellissima in quel vestito –dico davvero," insistette, vedendola poco convinta, "eri….splendida. Facevi….facevi luce…"

Lei lo ringraziò allungandosi verso di lui per un bacio, e lui si ritrovò di nuovo ad affondare in quegli occhi caldi e profondi che sembravano accarezzarlo ed amarlo, e stregarlo sempre in quella magia d'amore che lei sapeva ricreare anche solo pronunciando il suo nome in quei gemiti che lo avevano accolto, quella sera. Le scostò nuovamente i capelli dal viso, sollevandole il mento per fissarla meglio, e rimase fermo per qualche minuto semplicemente ad osservare il colore di lei che cambiava, e il suo sguardo che prima aveva visto cupo di desiderio e di passione che si intorbidiva, adesso, di qualche lacrima di gioia, e si illuminava di quella felicità così perfetta facendosi più chiaro e striandosi di rossastro –quel colore che non sarebbe mai riuscito a definire, esisteva una parola per quel colore che era solo di Rinoa?

Lei rimase ferma a lasciarsi osservare, fino a quando vinta dalla curiosità chiese, "Squall, cosa guardi…?"

"I tuoi occhi," sospirò lui, completamente ammaliato da quel cambiamento che avveniva sotto al suo stesso sguardo e che gli sembrava ancora più affascinante e magico in quei momenti che seguivano l'amore.

"I miei occhi?", sorrise lei, "come mai?"

Doveva dirglielo?

Doveva svelarle che c'era qualcosa che di lei non riusciva a definire, svelarle quella debolezza tenera che lo portava a fissarla negli occhi come un bambino fissa un negozio di giocattoli, doveva dirle che lui amava quel colore di cioccolato, che si striava di latte di gioia, di rosso di tramonto, che si incupiva di desiderio e passione e luccicava di magia?

Era sicuro che significava darle un'altra arma con cui torturarlo ma Hyne, lui amava essere torturato da lei, fare l'amore con lei fino allo stremo delle forze e abbandonarsi nel loro letto –nella loro casa sfinito ma sicuro di essere amato, accettato, voluto.

Al diavolo.

Era libero, no?

"Perché," rispose finalmente, rovesciandola di nuovo a coricarsi sul letto e salendo sopra di lei piano, "hai gli occhi di cioccolato…"

* * *

**_Note dell'autrice_** ed eccola qui, la piccolina ;; Mi manca già XD Ok, sono un caso patologico.  
Detto questo, devo dire un paio di cose e ringraziare un paio di persone èé Innanzitutto, devo ringraziare CaskaLangley e Sciapy, perché hanno letto e riletto 'sto racconto anche quando aggiungevo una sola frase X°°D La Caska credo che abbia qualcosa come 14 file di **Cocoa** tra i ricevuti di MSN X°°D!  
E poi devo ringraziare Tomislav, non solo per il lavoro di beta-reading che è stato davvero notevole (oh, a sopportar me ce ne vuole X°°D) ma anche per l'idea della schiena di Rinoa che Squall adora, dato che questa cosa me la scrisse commentandomi in privato **Lace**. Ok, **Cocoa** è nata in agosto quando ancora lui non lo conoscevo, ma i successivi sviluppi li devo sicuramente anche a lui, oltre che alla mia testolina.  
E devo ringraziare il bambino che la scorsa estate mi vide vestita di bianco e mi disse, "come sei bella, fai luce!" per quella frase di semplicità assoluta che ho poi fatto dire a Squall. Mi pareva la frase ideale per un'idea innocente della bellezza, e mi pare il minimo ringraziare il bimbetto che la concepì.  
Infine voglio dirvi che la risposta a tutti i possibili commenti verrà postata sul mio blog di fanfiction, Wide Awake, nella categoria "Commenti e critiche". 


End file.
